Wish You Well
by KnockturnAlly
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort, can Hermione handle all the changes in her life?  Including moving to a new country, a surprise pregnancy, and falling for her dead boyfriend's brother?  HG/FW and HG/CW
1. Funeral

**Hello! Welcome to my new story! I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Summary****: After the defeat of Voldemort, Hermione finds herself in somewhat of a pickle. With a dead boyfriend, and a jealous best friend, can she handle all the changes in her life? Including moving to another country, a surprise pregnancy, and falling for her dead boyfriends brother? HG/FW and HG/CW**

**Just a little background****: The war took a few more years than in the books. Harry, Ron, and Hermione finished their seventh year then went to hunt the Horcruxes. But the final battle didn't happen right away. The battle did however happen and end just like in the book.**

**Now, read on!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter. It's a simple disclaimer today… short sweet and to the point…**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Funeral**

Hermione stood on soft grass. She was standing just so, that way the small heels on her shoes wouldn't sink into the ground. Heels weren't really her usual choice of foot wear; Hermione was more of a sensible shoe type of person. She only ever wore high heels on special occasions. During the Yule Ball was one example, as well as during Fleur and Bill's wedding. Both times she regretted it once they were off. Her feet weren't made to be in heels.

Today was one of those special occasion days. As she stood in the grass, she couldn't help but fidget with her uncomfortable black dress. She looked around at the other people dressed in black. Some of them she knew, some she had just met today, and other's she had never seen before in her life.

Funeral was the only word running though her brain. She thought of it as one of the worst words in the English language. Nobody ever wants to go to a funeral, let alone a funeral for multiple people.

The war had ended only two weeks ago, and the Ministry had decided to hold one large funeral for everyone that the Light side had lost.

So here stood Hermione, in a grave yard, with dozens of coffins surrounding her. On her left was Ron. When she looked into his eyes, she could see he was holding back tears. Hermione inwardly applauded his control. If she would have lost her brother, she would have been sobbing, not just the silent tears that were currently falling from the corner of her eyes.

Harry stood on her right. He had his arm around Ginny. Hermione would have thought this was a cute perfect moment for them, except for the small sobs escaping Ginny and the fact that they were at a funeral.

Eventually the services were over, for which Hermione was grateful. She walked with Harry and Ron over to the rest of the Weasleys. Giving Molly a quick hug, Hermione wasn't sure what else she could do to comfort a woman who had just lost her son. Arthur had informed them they were all going back to the Burrow, and everyone was invited whether they lived there anymore or not.

Once everyone was at the Burrow, Molly switched into mother mode. She started cooking and making tea. She had to make sure everyone was fed and feeling okay. Hermione decided it was how Mrs. Weasley was coping with Fred's death.

Fred. It was the first time Hermione thought his name since that fateful night. Just thinking his name brought more tears to her eyes. She was having trouble trying to contain them. Her throat started to close up. She whipped her body around and ran up the stairs. As she passed what used to be Fred and George's room the sobs grew more forcefully. She ran up another flight of stairs and into Ginny's room slamming the door. Throwing herself on the spare bed, that was usually hers when she stayed there, Hermione clutched a pillow and let all the emotion out.

Hermione had been crying so loud that she didn't hear the door open. She didn't feel someone sit down next to her. But she did feel the hand on her back, which startled her. Sitting up quickly, but still clutching the pillow, Hermione found the culprit was Ron.

"Ron, don't." Was all she could choke out before burying her face back into the pillow.

Ron wasn't sure what that meant. He wasn't sure why he had come up here in the first place. Also, he wasn't sure why Hermione was crying so much. After all it was _his_ brother that had died, not hers. Ron had never really been good at this stuff. It was one reason why he was glad he had mostly brothers. Whenever Ginny started crying, mum took care of it. Not sure what to do, Ron stood up and walked out of the room leaving Hermione alone.

It was in the hall he ran into Ginny. "I don't think she wants to talk to anyone right now." He told her.

Ginny nodded, but didn't move from where she was standing. Ron just shook his head and walked back down stairs to the rest of his family.

Opening the door, Ginny found her friend laying on the bed with mascara running down her eyes. Hermione's eyes were almost a blood red color from crying so much. And her hair had turned into a large ball of frizz. She sat on the bed and pulled her friend into a hug.

"He's gone, Ginny. Gone." Hermione kept saying over and over. Ginny nodded in understanding and let the tears also fall from her eyes.

Ginny was one of the few who knew the real reason behind Hermione's tears. The only other person was George. She knew that Hermione was in love. Hermione had been in love with her brother, and not with Ron, but with Fred. The two had decided to keep their relationship a secret, for fear of hurting Ron. Everyone in the Weasley family knew of Ron's crush on Hermione. Even Hermione knew, but Ginny couldn't blame her if she didn't have the same feelings back.

George knew, because Fred could never keep a secret from his twin brother. Not that it was from lack of trying. George usually figured it out. So at a young age the twins decided that it would be best to not keep secrets from each other.

After a while, Hermione's tears subsided enough she fell into a restless sleep. Ginny got up from the bed when she was sure Hermione was asleep. She wiped her eyes and made sure she looked presentable, before traveling down stairs to her family.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think! In a review, please?**

**I have 7 chapters of this fic wrote (and working on more!), and this is the shortest by far. It's more of a prologue, but not really.**

**The first little bit will be of Hermione and Fred, but as the summary states there will be another character appearing. And yes... it will be another Weasley!**

**I hoped you like it and I hope you leave a review, I am really excited about this fic and I want to know what everyone thought!**

**-XandraLynne**


	2. News

**Here is chapter 2. I hope everyone enjoys it. I have quite a few chapters wrote already. I am really excited about this fic, so I have been writing a lot.**

**Disclaimer: Christmas is in three days, and I have been asking Santa for Harry Potter. Until then, I do not own it. Everything still belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: News**

After being at the Burrow for approximately half a day, Hermione went back to her flat. The flat she semi shared with Fred. They didn't really share it, it was more like he was always there, or she was always at his place.

She couldn't believe he was gone. Of course there was the funeral. If that wasn't truth enough Hermione would force herself to remember seeing him actually killed. This of course would bring more tears to her eyes.

Three weeks had passed since the funeral. All Hermione could do was sit in her apartment and eat ice cream. She had eaten so much that she could practically feel the weight gain every time she shoveled it into her mouth.

She didn't have to worry about work. All of her work could be done from home anyways. Working at the Ministy, Hermione's job was at The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Her current project was to bring S.P.E.W to the masses, and make it a law.

No one really came to check on her. Ginny would once in a while to make sure Hermione was still alive. But none of the Weasley's knew why she wasn't showing up at Sunday brunches. They all assumed she was working hard, like the old Hermione would be. Hermione felt that the old Hermione was buried along with Fred.

As she was contemplating whether to get more ice cream or go sleep, there was a loud pop coming from her bathroom. Reluctantly Hermione got off the warm and comfy couch and went to check it out. As she rounded the corner, Hermione came face to face with Ginny.

"Sorry, I was aiming for your living room." Ginny apologized.

Hermione remembered that Ginny had just gotten her apparators license, so of course she had to try it out.

"I was just stopping by to see how you were doing. I haven't seen you in a while."

Shaking her head, Hermione wasn't sure how to respond. "I'm living." She said finally.

"Come on Hermione. I know this was hard on you. Remember I did lose a brother. So tell me how you have really been." Ginny said with a very Molly Weasley look.

She turned around and found her favorite spot on the couch, and gestured for Ginny to join her.

"I just feel like he is going to walk through the door any minute, giving me a bouquet of flowers, and then whisk me off on a fun date. When I realize that that is never going to happen, I break down and cry. I have gotten maybe a total of four hours of work done the past three weeks. I don't have an appetite. When I do feel like food, all I want is ice cream, peanut butter ice cream to be exact. And right now, I feel as though the ice cream I had before you got here is going to come back up. That is how I am doing." She said, as a small sob escaped her lips.

Ginny was concerned. It's not that she wasn't concerned before, but now she was even more. A diet of only ice cream, that couldn't be healthy. So she decided to do something she swore she would never do.

"Let's go then." Ginny said quickly before getting off the couch and walking towards Hermione's fire place. When Hermione didn't follow, Ginny turned around and saw her hesitation. "We are going to St. Mungo's. Eating only ice cream for three straight weeks in not healthy. Plus they could probably give you some potion to help with the tears."

By the look in Hermione's face, Ginny knew she had won. She knew that Hermione probably wasn't in any mood to fight with her friend. So Hermione got off her couch and walked over to the red head. Once they were both in the fire place, Hermione grabbed hold of Ginny's arm. Ginny grabbed the Floo Powder, threw it down, and yelled "St. Mungo's!"

Once the spinning had stopped, Hermione looked up and found a large room full of white. She could see a white desk a few meters off. As well as a lot of people walking around, all dressed in white. The only color in the room was a vase full of red roses, and now themselves.

"Welcome to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. How can I help you?" A perky blonde asked as the two friends stepped out of the Floo Network fire place.

Ginny smiled back at the woman, "My friend needs a checkup. She hasn't been feeling good for a while and I have finally convinced her to come in."

The receptionist nodded, "Okay, fill out these forms and we will call your name shortly."

Hermione started working on the questions that were printed on the papers. When she was finished, she sat there staring ahead, and not saying one word to Ginny. Which on any other day would concern Ginny, but not today.

"Hermione Granger." A voice called from the other side of the room. Hermione stood up and started walking towards the Healer. When she noticed Ginny wasn't following her, Hermione stopped, turned around, and looked at her friend. It was almost as she was saying _I don't think I could do this without you_.

Ginny then got up and walked behind her friend and into the exam room, where they were told another Healer would be in shortly to perform the check up.

The room was silent. It was a defining silence. Neither of them talked. Probably because they didn't know what to say, or maybe they didn't have anything to say.

Eventually there was a knock at the door and in walked a Healer clad in white flowing robes. "Hello Miss Granger. So, what brings you in here on a day like this?" He asked with a smile.

Hermione shrugged, "I guess just a checkup. I haven't been eating as much as I should and I guess I just haven't been feeling completely well lately."

The Healer nodded and started performing a few spells with his wand. This made Hermione grateful. If he had gone to a Muggle doctor, she would have had to give a urine sample, a blood sample, probably a few other samples. Hermione would have also had to been unclothed for the exam. It's not that she was a prude, but she felt safer and more relaxed with her doctor while having her clothes on.

It was a little while longer before the Healer put away his wand and picked up the piece of parchment that had been recording the results. After looking over the results for a while, he turned to Hermione. "Well, Miss Granger you seem to be healthy. There are, however, a couple concerns. First, your nutrition levels are low. So I will give you a couple potions to help with that. Second, some of your hormone levels are high. This could only mean one thing." He paused almost for dramatic effect. "Congratulations, you're pregnant. And I would say you are five weeks along. Now, I will have the nurse come in with the potions for your nutrition. Come back if you have any concerns or questions."

With that the Healer left. Ginny couldn't blame him, he was probably really busy. She looked over at her friend, who was still lying on the exam table. Getting up from the chair, Ginny went and stood by Hermione.

Then the door opened once again. This time it was the nurse who had shown them into the room. She was carrying a small paper bag. Hermione assumed this to be the potions.

Once the nurse was gone, Ginny turned back and looked at her friend. "'Mione? Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

Hermione shook her head. "Home." She croaked out.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and apparated back to Hermione's flat. Once they got there, Hermione walked into her room and threw herself on the bed.

"Hermione?" Ginny questioned.

"Just go." Hermione told her.

She didn't need to be told twice, so Ginny apparated back to the Burrow.

Hermione laid on her bed and grabbed her pillow. Pregnant. She was pregnant, with Fred's child. How could she have been so stupid? Of course she remembered exactly when it happened.

-.-

_It was a few days before the final battle at Hogwarts, although no one knew there was going to be a final battle so soon. It was the middle of the night. Harry and Ron had been asleep, and it was her turn to keep watch out. But for some reason, Hermione couldn't concentrate. She decided it would be fine if she apparated to Fred and George's flat quick, just for a few minutes. They had just gotten to this area, and the chances of someone finding them were slim. _

_After she arrived in front of the flat, she pulled the key out that Fred had given her. He had given it to her in case she needed in and he or George weren't there. Once she was in she relocked the door and crossed the living room to Fred's room._

_Hermione stood in the doorway of his room. She could see that he was sleep, but decided to wake him up anyways. Hesitating for a minute, Hermione realized how peaceful Fred looked in his sleep._

_She sat down on the bed and gently shook him. "Fred."_

_Fred jumped up when he felt someone grabbing him. He took his wand off the night stand, before realizing it was only Hermione._

"_Merlin, Hermione! You frightened me." He said before giving her a quick kiss. It had been weeks since he had gotten to see his girlfriend._

"_Sorry I just had to see you." She said hoping he wouldn't be too mad._

_Giving her his signature smirk, Fred kissed her again. "I am glad you are here, love."_

_Hermione smiled and kissed him again, this time with more passion and need. It wasn't long and clothes were started to be thrown around the room._

-.-

If she would have known that would have been the last time she would ever get to be alone with Fred, she would have stayed a little longer or talked with him more.

Now, however, Hermione was stuck dealing with the consequences.

* * *

**Now please review? The more reviews I get, the more likely I will post more, faster.**


	3. Decisions

**Hooray for chapter 3!**

**A HUGE thank you to all my reviewers: Trilogy of Five, x-Live-love-life-x, and mumble hassnut!**

**Also thanks to everyone who added this to their favorites/subscriptions!**

**Disclaimer: I own all the books, and all the movies… but I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Just so you all know, Hermione is now 10 weeks along.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Decisions**

Sunday was supposed to be a day of rest, but not for Hermione. She woke up at six with the need to throw up. This has been a constant in her life since that day she went to St. Mungo's almost five weeks ago. This caused her to remember the pregnancy thing was real and not a figment of her imagination. Making sure to brush her teeth, Hermione continued to get ready for the day.

Once she was showered and dressed, Hermione walked into her kitchen to find something to eat, even if it was just ice cream. Before she could find anything, she spotted two familiar people.

"Harry! Ron!" She spoke with delight. After all, she hadn't seen them for a few weeks, due to her own fault of course.

Ron smiled, "Mum sent us to get here to bring you to brunch, since you haven't shown up lately."

Hermione immediately felt guilty. "I know, I've just been busy with work." Hoping they would believe her lie, for Hermione didn't want to tell them the real reason why she hasn't been over.

"That's what we figured, 'Mione." Harry said with a smile, "Well, shall we go?"

Hesitating, Hermione wasn't sure what to do. But she knew there was no way around this. If she didn't come today, she would have to lie more and to the faces of her best friends. Instead of lying her way out of this, she put on a fake smile and nodded.

"Just give me a couple minutes, and I will change my clothes."

Once in her room, Hermione took a deep breath. She didn't have to tell anyone, especially not the rest of the Weasleys, about 'it'. At least not until she was ready. Quickly throwing on a simple sun dress and some complimenting flats, she walked back out into the living room finding Ron and Harry ready to leave.

She smiled and shook her head thinking, some things will never change.

Harry and Ron got ready to apparate, but stopped when they noticed Hermione walking over to the fire place.

"Since when do you prefer to floo?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged, "I just haven't been feeling well and I don't think it's a good idea to apparate." She didn't want them to know that she wasn't sure if it was okay to apparate due to her 'condition.' "You guys don't have to. I know you both like apparation. I will just meet you there."

Taking a handful of floo powder, Hermione walked into the fireplace, threw the powder down and spoke her destination.

-.-

Once arriving at The Burrow, Hermione remembered why she loved it there. The whole place screamed family. Molly was in the kitchen, getting the food ready. There were multiple conversations coming from the living room. Although deep down she knew there was a difference from before. She knew there should be one more person with the family.

She tried to walk out of the fireplace as quietly as she could, but apparently couldn't. Instead she was greeted with a lot of people smiling and yelling her name. Hermione didn't think she had been gone this long. But she smiled and hugged everyone.

Walking towards the kitchen, Hermione took a deep breath to try to calm down. She knew this was a bad decision even before she was done inhaling. The smell. Not really sure what the smell was. But Hermione's stomach didn't like it.

Hoping no one noticed, Hermione ran up the stairs saying something along the lines of having to pee so people wouldn't be as suspicious. She ran into the bathroom in enough time to lock the door and cast a silence spell on it before she threw up into the toilet. This only lasted a couple minutes, by then her nose realized the putrid smell was no longer hanging around.

After flushing the toilet, Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were read from being sick and her complexion was slightly worse. Once she performed a couple quick spells, she looked almost like her old self. She also added a spell to make her not smell anything anymore. Hermione wasn't sure how many times abruptly running from the room screaming that she had to pee would be accepted in the Weasley house before she was questioned. With Mrs. Weasley there, Hermione knew it was very, very few.

Once she walked back down the stairs, she knew that no one had missed her really. At least that is what it looked like. Everyone in the living room assumed she had gone into the kitchen with Molly and Ginny. And Molly and Ginny thought she was still in the living room. She put on a smile and went into the kitchen.

She found Ginny sitting at the table and laughed inwardly. Molly never accepted the help of other people when it came to preparing food. So Hermione took a seat at the table across from Ginny.

Ginny smiled when she saw Hermione sit down. "Hermione, how have you been?" She asked with a grin.

All Hermione could do was glare at her. "I am fine Ginny. Thanks for asking." She found _The Daily Prophet_ sitting on the table, so she picked it up and began reading just for something to do.

It wasn't long after Hermione sat down at the before Molly was calling everyone in for brunch.

She stared down at the small amount of food on her plate. None of it looked appetizing to her. The only thing she wanted to eat now was some ice cream. Strawberry ice cream. Sighing, Hermione picked up her fork and ate as much as she could. She didn't want Molly to notice anything.

Once brunch was over, and Hermione had helped cleaning the table, she decided to take a small walk outside in the gardens.

She ended up at the small creek that was near The Burrow, but far enough away. This creek held so many memories for her. Hermione sat down on her spot. Her spot actually being an old tree that had fallen over. It was really her and Fred's spot. After all it was the first place they had kissed. The memory brought tears to her eyes. She quickly wiped them away, realizing that Fred would not want her to be acting like this. She needed to be strong for herself and her baby.

Baby. She smiled and placed her hand on her abdomen where she felt a small bump. The bump wasn't noticeable enough to be seen through her clothes, but Hermione could feel it.

Hermione had been contemplating about her 'situation.' Her options were simple. There was always adoption. But Hermione knew that after carrying something inside her body, she could never be able to let it go. In the wizarding world there was not abortion, but rather a simple spell she could have Ginny do. No pain was involved, and Hermione would be perfectly fine. Hermione shook her head. She would never do that. No matter how bad her situation was. Although Hermione respected other people's choices if they chose that option, she doesn't know their predicament. But it just wasn't right for her.

The last option was the one Hermione chose. It was the only option for her. Not that she minded much. Of course it meant that her life would change dramatically. But this was her and Fred's child, there is no way she would do anything else.

She heard a twig snap behind her, and turned around to find Ginny.

"Hey you kind of disappeared after brunch, so I thought I would come find you." Ginny said before joining Hermione on the tree.

Hermione smiled, for once in a long time it was a genuine smile. "I needed some time to think."

The pair sat in silence for a while and listened to the creek.

It was Ginny who broke the silence. "Have you thought about what you want to do?" She asked gesturing to Hermione's stomach.

Nodding, Hermione took a deep breath. "I am going to keep it. I mean there is no way I am just going to sweep it from my life. And after having it grow inside of me, I can't just give it away."

Ginny's face grew into a big smile. "I am so glad! I wanted it to be your decision, but I was secretly hoping you would choose this." The two girls hugged each other a laughed. They sat down again and Ginny's expression sobered. "When are you going to tell mum and dad?"

Hermione's smile faded. She hadn't really thought about that much. In the back corner of her mind she knew she would have to tell them sooner or later. But she wasn't sure when.

She looked back at Ginny, "I haven't really thought about that."

Sure Hermione could wait a while before telling them. She was sure she could find an excuse. Some reason why she couldn't tell them now. But Hermione couldn't think of one.

All she needed to do now was figure out how she was going to do it. Then she had an idea.

"Ginny can you go with me to St. Mungo's?"

Ginny stared at her friend with wide eyes. "But I thought you were keeping the baby."

"Yes of course I am. But when I tell your parents I want to give them a picture of their grandchild."

Smiling, Ginny nodded.

"Okay. I am not sure if it is okay to apparate, so we have to floo. We can tell everyone you are coming over to my place and once we get to my flat we will go to St. Mungo's from there." Hermione instructed.

The friends walked back up to the house. They noticed how empty it was once inside. The only person left was Molly who was making some last minute snacks in the kitchen.

"Mum, where is everyone?" Ginny asked as they walked into the kitchen.

Molly smiled at the two who just entered, "They all went to play some Quidditch. I'm heading down there now if you want to join. I was just going to bring them all some snacks."

Hermione shook her head, "No thanks Mrs. Weasley. Ginny and I are going to go back to my flat for a bit. Just to have some girl time."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, "Well you two have fun." She said, glad that both of them have begun to be their old selves again.

Ginny and Hermione waited until Mrs. Weasley was out the door before going to the living room to use the fire place.

-.-

Hermione was lying on the exam table, again. But this time she wasn't drug there by her best friend. She waited for the Healer to come in and give her a checkup. Nervous was the only word Hermione could find that would explain how she felt. She knew that today she would get to see her baby for the first time ever. Deep down, Hermione wished it was Fred who was sitting in the chair by her, not Ginny. But then again, life can't be perfect.

Eventually the Healer came in, the same one as last time of course. It was hard to get an appointment as a walk in. After all St. Mungo's was a very respected Wizarding hospital. With a small amount of force, Hermione and Ginny had managed to get in and see a healer.

After all the formalities were over, the Healer began to work. He first made sure the baby was growing at a good rate. And that Hermione was doing better.

Finally he waved his wand over Hermione's abdomen for what had to be the twentieth time. This time however a small picture appeared above it. In the center was a small moving blob. The blob was actually her baby. You could see its head and body, along with little stubs where the arms and feet will be formed.

Hermione couldn't help but to cry. It was one of the most beautiful things she had seen. This baby was hers.

Ginny looked at Hermione and saw the tears, which almost brought some to her own face. Instead she turned to the Healer. "We need four copies of this, please."

The Healer nodded, "Sure. Everything looks fine Miss Granger. I want to see you back here in a few weeks for another check up." He handed Ginny a small stack of papers. That stack of papers was the pictures of the baby.

The next thing Hermione knew she was in the lobby of St. Mungo's again facing the fire place she had emerged from. She took a deep breath, grabbed some floo powder, and called out "The Burrow!"

* * *

**This is the longest chapter to date. And I rather like this one. You get to see Hermione's inner thinkings.**

**Also with the whole abortion issue… I don't want anyone to think negative of me. My stance is Pro Choice and I hoped I conveyed that through the writing…**

**Review please! And I may just update sooner!**


	4. Molly and Arthur

**Yes I am aware this chapter is kinda shorter than others. I know that. But give me a break, stuff happens in this chapter.**

**Thanks to my one reviewer from the last chapter! MiraMarie**

**I really like reading reviews… So don't feel shy and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I own a car and a Hello Kitty toaster. But I don't own Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Molly and Arthur**

Hermione arrived at The Burrow with Ginny not far behind. She was surprised to find no one in the living room. Figuring they were all still playing Quidditch, Hermione headed out back to find Mrs. and Mr. Weasley. She didn't have to look far, the two people she wanted to see were in the kitchen.

Molly brightened when she saw the girls walk in. "Hermione, Ginny, I didn't think I would be seeing you anymore today. Harry and Ron are both outside with everyone else immersed in that game of Quidditch."

Hermione nodded, "Thanks Mrs. Weasley, but if it's alright I would like to speak with both of you."

Arthur and Molly looked surprised. "Sure dear." Molly said with a smile. She and Arthur sat down at the table, while Hermione and Ginny sat across from them.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione decided it was now or never. "I just thought that I should explain why I haven't been here as much."

"It's fine Hermione. Ron told us that you have just been working hard, we understand." Molly said with that familiar twinkle in her eyes.

Shaking her head, Hermione sighed. "That's not the entire reason. I guess I have been working, but not much. For once in my life I have only been doing just above the bare minimum." She took a deep breath. "Fred's funeral," Hermione had a slight struggle getting his name out. "Well it affected me more than anyone thinks." She looked up and saw the confused faces of two people she viewed as parents. "Fred…" Hermione stopped to take another breath. "Fred and I were together." She stopped to let this sink in. When she looked up, their faces looked even more confused than before. "Fred and I dated, for quite some time. We just weren't sure how to tell the family." She finished with her head down.

The whole kitchen was silent.

"You and Fr-Fred?" Mrs. Weasley questioned with a shaky voice.

"Yes."

"Hermione, why did you two feel the need to keep this from the family?" Mr. Weasley spoke for the first time.

"We both thought it would be best for our relationship. I wasn't even sure what I wanted out of a relationship. I was supposed to still be in school. But I went with Harry and Ron to help defeat Voldemort." She looked up into their eyes. "It was right before we left to go hunting for the Horcruxes that Fred and I talked. We both agreed that we loved each other, and wanted this relationship to work. We also decided we would tell everyone once the war was over and everything was back to the way it was. And obviously that didn't happen how we planned."

The Weasleys nodded. "Hermione I am glad you told us, but I wish you would have sooner. We could have been helping you through the grief with the rest of the family. And here I was thinking you had just begun working again." Mrs. Weasley said while starting to get up, thinking the conversation was over.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm not finished." Hermione said rather sternly. She just wanted to tell them and get it over.

Molly then abruptly sat back down, wondering what else Hermione could have to say.

"I- um… This is really hard to say. But I want you to know that I loved Fred, very much. And I know he loved me." This was it. Hermione took another deep breath. She had decided it would be easiest to just say it. "I'm pregnant."

Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of the table. She couldn't stand to look at their faces, knowing they would be disappointed.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly. I thought you said you were pregnant. As in with a child. And with the way you were talking, I think you were implying that Fred, our dead son, is the father." Mr. Weasley said with a disapproving tone in his voice.

Grabbing a picture from Ginny, Hermione set it on the table and pushed it forward. "This is your grandchild. And I know for a fact it is Fred's, it can't be anyone else's. Like I said, I loved- love- him very much." She finally looked up at the older couple, and could see many questions forming in their minds. "I'm ten weeks along. It happened a few nights before the final battle. I hadn't seen him in a while so while I was supposed to be on watch one night, I apparated to his flat. I went there with the sole intention of talking, but one thing lead to another…" Hermione blushed as she said this, remembering she was talking to the Weasley's. "I have decided to keep the baby. I wanted to let you know so you can decide how involved or not involved you want to be. And that picture is for you to keep, I got extra copies."

She sat in the chair waiting for them to say anything. When no one said anything, Hermione figured this was her cue to leave. She stood up and walked towards the door while looking at the ground the whole way. That is until she was stopped. Molly was standing in front of Hermione, and suddenly took the young women in her arms.

"Dear, we are here for you no matter what. This will be one of our first grandbabies and we would be honored to be a part of his or her life." Mrs. Weasley said quietly while still embracing Hermione.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Molly, and buried her face in her shoulder. She knew that Molly didn't care if there were tears now falling on to her shirt.

Finally the two released their embrace. Hermione gave a weak smile and wiped the remaining tears off her face.

"Now we need to make sure you two are doing well. How about I make some food. I noticed you didn't eat much at brunch." Mrs. Weasley said before turning to the stove and starting to prepare some food for Hermione and the baby.

"Molly, I am fine. Honest." Hermione said trying to argue.

Mr. Weasley shook his head. "It's not use, she won't listen. Just accept the food and smile." He said.

Hermione chuckled, "Actually I think I'm going to go watch the boys play Quidditch. You want to go Ginny?" She asked while walking towards the door.

However, she was stopped before she could open it to lead her out side. "Ginerva Weasley. You make sure this young girl stays away from brooms. No flying, or riding. Don't even let her near one." Mrs. Weasley said with a glare aimed at Ginny.

"No problem, mum, Hermione is terrified of flying. We are safe." Ginny said with a light laugh.

Shaking her head, Hermione continued outside. Once she got to the Quidditch pitch she saw Harry, Bill, George, Ron, and Percy up in the air playing some Quidditch like Molly said. Hermione sat herself down and laid back in the sun. She watched as Ginny mounted a broom and flew off to join her brothers and boyfriend.

It wasn't long before she could feel someone sit down next to her. Looking over, Hermione spotted Charlie, Ron's second oldest brother.

"Shouldn't you be in Romania?" She asked with a smile. Charlie was the brother that Hermione had never spoken to much. Bill was around more and more with his job at Gringotts. Percy she had gotten to know a little before he started being a prat. George was her boyfriend's other half, it would be strange if she didn't know him. With Fred there was of course proof the she got to know him well with the baby. And Ron was considered one of her best friends.

That left Charlie, who was always in Romania she never got to talk to him.

Glancing over, she saw him smirk.

"I should be, but I have been trying to come back more often. For Mum, ya' know? It's all been hard on her." He said the last part quietly.

Hermione could sense the conversation taking a turn. She tried to hold back the tears.

"So, how are those dragons doing?" She asked, hoping to change the topic.

Charlie smiled and started talking about all of his favorite dragons on the reserve. He was glad that someone was interested in what he had to say for once.

Laying in the grass Hermione watched some of her best friends play Quidditch, and listened to Charlie talk about dragons, a topic she didn't know much about.

It wasn't long before Mrs. Weasley was calling them all in for supper. Hermione smiled as she and Charlie hurriedly finished their conversation and walked up to The Burrow.

Before Charlie could open the door for the two of them, Hermione stepped in front of him blocking his way.

"Charlie, I just want to say thanks for going to Australia and getting my mum and dad. I just- er- It was- um… Thanks." Hermione said.

Charlie looked down at the girl standing in front of him. She wasn't really a girl anymore, more like a young women. He pushed the thoughts away from his mind. This was his kid brother's best friend. So Charlie smiled, "It was no problem Hermione. I had a nice time in Australia. And I am glad you have them back now. How about we get some supper, yeah?" He said with a chuckle.

Hermione nodded and followed him inside.

* * *

**Oh Snap! I threw in Charlie…**

**Do you think Molly and Arthur's reactions were okay? I think they would be cool about it. I mean yeah, pregnant out of wedlock, but still they seem like cool parents!**

**Review, Please?**


	5. Disowned?

**Just so you know Hermione is about 13 weeks at this chapter. That puts her in the beginning of the second trimester.**

**Disclaimer: I guess I need one of these since I don't own Harry Potter…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Disowned?**

Hermione was sitting at her home office looking over some papers for work when her phone started ringing. She answered it right away, without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello," She said quickly while still trying to focus on her work.

"Hermione, dear!" She almost dropped the phone when she heard her mother's voice come from the ear piece.

"Mum? Umm.. Hi!" Speaking as she tried to pick up all the papers she had dropped in her surprise.

Jean laughed. "I know this is probably a bad time, but I was calling to see if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight. Your father and I haven't seen you in a while, I guess not since we got back from Australia. I don't understand why you didn't come but instead sent that nice red head boy to find us. Your father wasn't too happy with what you did to us. I guess I wasn't either, but I explained to him that you did it for our safety. Oh look at me I am rambling now."

Hermione smiled, after everything she had been through it was good to know her mum was still her mum. "Sure mum. I was actually thinking about stopping by and seeing you and dad. I just- uh- need to talk to you two." She could almost see her mum smiling.

"That is wonderful dear. I was thinking around seven. It will be great to see you again!"

After the good byes and see you soons, Hermione stared at her phone. She then glanced at her watch, it was four so she had three hours.

This would be the first time she will see them after the war. Hermione wasn't sure if she should tell them about the baby. It had been a few weeks since she told the Weasley's, well since she told Molly and Arthur. She had yet to tell Harry or Ron or any other Weasley. She looked down at her now rounder stomach, which she could still skillfully hide with her clothes. Her parents were, and always have been, very conservative. They didn't believe in pre-marital sex. Something Hermione had obviously been involved in.

The whole time she was debating on whether to tell them or not. After all she hasn't seen them since before she went with Harry and Ron to destroy Voldemort. Since she had changed their memories and sent them to Australia. Hermione hated herself for doing that, she hated herself more for sending Charlie to find them and not going to find them herself.

She debated, and decided she would see where the evening went. Sighing, Hermione decided to take a relaxing bubble bath before heading over to her parent's.

-.-

15, the number of her parent's house. Fifteen was also the number of minutes Hermione stood at the front door of her old house before gathering enough courage to knock. It was a good thing she had arrived nearly twenty minutes before seven.

A few seconds after knocking, the door was pulled open by her mother. Hermione was swept into a tight embrace as her mother hugged her. The whole time she was praying that her mother didn't feel the bump.

"It's so nice to see you again, Hermione." Jane said with tears in her eyes.

"I am happy to see you too Mum!" Hermione said with a little too much enthusiasm.

Hermione walked in and found her father, Hank, in the sitting room, nursing a scotch. She smiled, sat down, and talked with him while her mother fixed supper.

Before she knew it, the three of them were sitting around the dining room table. Hermione had survived the small talk with her father.

She sat at her normal place, pushing her food around her plate. Whenever she was nervous, Hermione couldn't eat. Not really sure why, it has just been this way her entire life.

Finally dessert was served. Hermione had never been more happy to see chocolate cake. She knew her mother had made the cake just for her; after all it was Hermione's favorite.

Halfway through the dessert, Jane looked over at her daughter. "Hermione, dear, you have been quiet all night." She pointed out.

Taking a deep breath, she knew it was now or never. She knew she had to tell her parents, she couldn't keep this from them. "Sorry, I have just had a lot on my mind."

Jane smiled, "You know you can always talk to us. As much as we don't like it, we know you helped with that war. And if you need to talk about it we are here to listen."

Hermione shook her head. "It's not about the war. I – I have to tell you something." She said struggling to get it out. Before one of her parents could interrupt her, Hermione continued. "I met someone. His name was Fred and he was wonderful. I was in love." She paused as to not let her emotions get the best of her.

"Was?" Hank questioned.

Nodding, Hermione continued. "He died in the war."

"Oh! Hermione!" Jane said before hugging her daughter. Hermione had been through so much that they couldn't help her with, and some they didn't even know about.

Staying stiff in her mother's arms, Hermione wasn't sure how well she would take the next news.

Jane noticed the change in Hermione, and pulled away. "Is there something else?"

Nodding, Hermione forced a smile. "Fred and I loved each other very much. I still love him, even if he isn't here right now. Well, a few nights before the last battle I went to see him. All I wanted to do was talk." She took a large shaky breath, and rummaged in her purse. Pulling out the moving sonogram picture, Hermione looked at it and hoped her parents would accept this. "This is a picture of your grandchild. I am about thirteen weeks along. I never planned on this, and I know where you both stand on this issue. But I really did love Fred."

Looking up, Hermione came face to face with her parents. Her mother's face showed concern and worry. Hermione's father, however, looked almost angry. No, Hermione wouldn't place it as angry, it was more of a disappointed look. It was the same look she would get if she brought home any grade below an A. She hated the look. Hell, her father could yell at her until his voice was horse, but the one thing Hermione hated was this look. It made her feel guilty.

"Please say something." Hermione said breaking the awkward silence.

"My twenty year old daughter comes over to my house to see me for the first time in over three years and tells me she is pregnant! Pregnant out of wedlock! And to top it all off the father is dead!" Hank started yelling. He shook his head, "No, no daughter of mine would disappoint me like this. As far as I'm concerned I have no daughter." He said the last part quietly before storming out of the dining room.

Hermione sat there with tears in her eyes. It wasn't long before the two women left in the room heard Hank yelling for Jane.

As Jane was leaving she stopped. With her back to her daughter she spoke for the first time since Hermione told them the news. "I am very disappointed in you Hermione. But I love you, I always have and I always will. Nothing can change that. You could have prevented this. I know there surely has to be better ways in your world than here. I don't accept it. At least not right now. I am still trying to let the news sink in. However, I will talk to your father about this. Just give him some time. Remember I do love you Hermione. You've made your bed, and now you have to sleep in it." She said before leaving the dining room to join her husband upstairs.

Under any other circumstances Hermione would have at least smiled at her mother's last comment. It was just like her mum to say things with a cliché phrase.

Hermione picked up her purse, got out of her chair, and walked into the family room. She took out the small amount of Floo powder she brought with her, threw it in the fire, and yelled "Number 12, Grimmauld Place!"

She stumbled out of the fire place at Grimmauld Place, still sobbing with tears in her eyes. She could barely see Harry sitting on the couch reading a book, with Ginny curled up next to him also reading.

"Hermione!" The both exclaimed simultaneously.

Ginny rushed over and hugged her best friend. She wasn't sure why, but Hermione looked as though she needed a hug.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked she sat Hermione down on the couch with herself and Harry.

Taking a shaking breath, Hermione croaked out "I told my parents."

That was all Ginny needed. She knew exactly why Hermione was upset. Ginny guessed that Hermione's parents didn't take the news too well.

"Oh 'Mione! Do you want to talk about it?" Ginny asked.

"My dad disowns me. And mum agrees, for the most part." She said as she stumbled through the sentence.

Harry looked at the other two confused. "Hermione, what is going on? And why would your own father disown you?"

Looking at Hermione for confirmation to tell Harry, Ginny knew Hermione probably wouldn't be able to get the words out.

"She is pregnant, Harry." Ginny said, not wanting to waste her time trying to explain everything to Harry.

He opened his mouth to say something but promptly closed it when he saw the look Ginny was giving him. Harry had many questions, but decided now probably wasn't the best time to ask them.

"'Mione, why don't you stay here tonight? Ginny will be here too. That way you aren't alone in the flat." Harry said as he saw the tiredness in her face.

Hermione nodded, "Thanks Harry."

"It's nothing. You can use the room that you always did."

Without another word, Hermione left the room and went up the stairs. Ginny knew that when Hermione wanted to talk about it, she would.

* * *

**LeGASP! Both her parents AND Harry know? Goodness..**

**Now I would like it very much if you could review… those little nuggets of wisdom (and criticism) really do mean A LOT to me!**


	6. Argument

**Just a warning, this is an intense chapter. There are a few harsh words. If you know what I mean. Yes I am talking about the 'f-word' and a lot of British cuss words. Thanks to the internet I now know what they are and what the mean since I am just an American. Also there is slight abuse. And by slight, I mean very, very little.**

**Now onto the chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter…. NOT! (haha… everyone loves a good NOT joke!)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Argument**

Once Hermione was out of sight and ear shot, Harry turned back to Ginny.

"Pregnant?" He asked.

Ginny nodded, "Yeah, about thirteen weeks along." She said quietly.

The two sat in silence while Harry did the math. "You are telling me it happened during the battle?" He asked in disbelief.

Shaking her head, Ginny took a deep breath. She only wanted to explain this once. "Actually, it happened a few days before the final battle. She was in love. I know she was. I was with her when she found out about the baby. It was a shock, but I think she is learning to deal with it. For the most part, I think she is excited about it. Her parents though, don't believe in pre-marital sex. They are very conservative on many issues. Which is why she is probably up in that room crying. I am guessing she told them tonight and they didn't really accept the idea."

"Didn't accept the idea? She said her father disowned her. Her own father!" Harry said angrily. The room was silent for a couple minutes. "So Hermione is pregnant." Ginny nodded to confirm. Harry spoke again, "So who is the father, and why isn't he here dealing with Hermione crying her eyes out over her parents?"

Ginny could tell Harry's anger level was rising again, knowing how protective he is of Hermione. She also knew he was assuming that the father had left Hermione. Really he wasn't too far off the truth. The father of the baby had left Hermione, but not by choice.

"Harry, calm down. Hermione isn't in this alone, even if the father isn't in the picture, because she has us."

"What do you mean 'even if the father isn't in the picture'?" Harry said while starting to turn red. "If I ever get my hands on him, he is a dead man. Doing this to Hermione then just leaving her. What was that bastard thinking! Where's my wand? I need to go find him!"

"You can't kill him!" Ginny said loudly.

"Why the hell not, Ginny?"

"Because he is already dead! The father is Fred! He didn't leave her by choice. He died, in the final battle. Remember? You were standing right there. Hermione was standing right there. Right by him when that wall fell and killed him. Imagine how hard it was for her to watch the love of her life die!" She yelled, not caring if they were over heard.

Harry looked at his girlfriend. "Fred?" He asked with disbelief.

Nodding, Ginny turned to him. "They had been dating for a while, but didn't want to go public. We all know how Ron fells about her. They didn't want to hurt him. She said that they were going to tell the family once Voldemort was gone and the world would be good again. They never got the chance."

Staring at his girlfriend, Harry couldn't believe what she was telling him. Hermione and Fred had a secret hidden relationship. No one even had a clue that they were nothing more than friends. Hell, they seemed even less than that. It was a normal relationship between a teenager and his little brother's friend.

Harry didn't say anything else. He just got up and walked out of the room. After making it to the second floor landing, Harry led himself into Hermione's room. Well, the room she used to stay in with Ginny.

"Hermione?" He said while knocking on the door. He heard a noise come from the other side of the door and figured that was an invitation to come in.

Walking in, Harry found Hermione curled up on the bed clutching a pillow.

"Ginny told me everything. If you want to stay here for a couple days, I don't mind." Harry said, unsure of what to say to help comfort her.

"I knew they would take it bad. I just didn't think that he would disown me."

Harry didn't have to ask, he knew she was talking about her parents.

Hermione sat up in bed with her back resting against the wall still holding onto the pillow.

"My whole life all I wanted to do was make them proud of me. In school I always made sure to bring home the best grades. When I turned 11 and McGonagall came to my house to explain about Hogwarts, they couldn't be prouder. They thought of it as me getting into one of the most prestigious boarding schools in the country.

"Then I started to drift away from them. They didn't understand about the Wizarding world, they never have. So I spent more time at the Weasleys. Then the war came, and I erased their memories. Once it was over, I sent Charlie to go get them. I couldn't even go get my own parents. I kept telling myself it was because I was still grieving for Fred. Hell, Charlie was grieving for Fred, but he still went and got them for me. Deep down I think it was because I didn't want them to be disappointed in me. They would know I never went back to school, that I never graduated, that I chose to go gallivanting around the country instead.

"Then I found out about the pregnancy. I knew they would be the most disappointed in me than they have ever been. I always thought they would still support me and my decisions, no matter how against their views they are. But I never thought they would disown me."

Harry sat on the bed and pulled Hermione into his arms. It seemed what she needed most was a hug, so Harry did just that.

With Harry's hug, Hermione broke down into more tears.

-.-

Eventually Hermione calmed down enough to fall asleep. She woke up and wondered why she was in a strange room. Then last night's events came flooding back to her memory. She immediately rested a hand on her slightly round stomach.

Shaking the memories from her head, Hermione got out of bed and wandered downstairs. She could hear sounds coming from the kitchen. Walking in, she saw Ginny standing at the oven making some pancakes.

"Morning." Hermione greeted.

Ginny turned around and smiled, "How are you feeling?" She wondered.

Hermione shrugged, "Better."

Smiling, Ginny set a cup of coffee down in front of Hermione.

As soon as the coffee was in front of her Hermione leaped from the chair and ran into the nearest bathroom. She luckily made it just in time to watch her supper from last night come back up. The phrase that ran through her head was 'the joys of pregnancy.' After taking a few minutes to clean herself up, Hermione returned to the kitchen.

"So coffee is now on the do not eat list." Hermione said while sitting at the table, thankful that Ginny had taken the coffee away when she was in the bathroom.

Ginny laughed. "Anything else on that list?"

"Green Beans, marshmallows, ham, and lettuce." Hermione smirked, "Just to name a few."

"So, do you have any plans today?" The red head asked, while setting food on the table.

Hermione looked down at her plate, "I was thinking of visiting Fred. I haven't been there since the funeral, and I just want to go. I feel like I need to." She took a deep breath, "and I want to go by myself."

Nodding, Ginny agreed. "I don't see any problem with that."

-.-

After breakfast, Hermione apparated to the Wizarding Cemetery. She had asked the healer and found out she couldn't apparate for much longer, so she decided to make the best of it.

Walking through the cemetery, Hermione tried to find Fred's head stone. Finally she stumbled upon it. His grave was next to some of the other Weasley family graves. She stood in front of the head stone that read-

_Fred Gideon Weasley_

_Beloved Son and Brother_

_April 1, 1978 – May 2, 1998_

_Died as he lived, laughing_

"Hey, it's me." She started, unsure of what to say.

"I hope you are having fun in heaven, or where ever you are. I'm sure everyone is getting their fair share of pranks." She said with a sad, fake chuckle. It wasn't long and the chuckles turned into sobs. She felt her knees give way, and she dropped to the ground.

"I don't know how to live without you. You aren't here. And because of that I feel as if I never smile anymore. George doesn't prank like he used to. He's barely at the shop anymore. Everyone misses you. I know you wouldn't want us to keep crying over you. I also know that you would have hated that funeral. You have never been one for somber moments. George and you always seem to want a huge, loud, and happy production." She smiled and wiped the tears away.

"There is something I have to tell you. I'm not sure how much you have seen since you have been up there, or even if you can look down on us. So I hope you are actually listening." She said with a true giggle. "Here it goes. I'm pregnant. Do you hear me Fred Gideon Weasley? You are going to be a father. And it hurts knowing you won't be here for our child's life. How am I supposed to do this without you? This baby needs you, it needs its father. I know you would be ecstatic, if you were here. But you won't. You won't be here to feel its first kick, to see it take its first breath. Not even when we send it to Hogwarts. I love you, Fred."

"Is it true?"

Hermione gasped, stood up, and spun around. She found Ron standing not far away, and wondered when he got there.

"Hermione, is it true? Are you pregnant?" Ron asked again. He was keeping his voice even, but Hermione could see his ears start to turn red, signaling he was in fact angry. "Pregnant with the child of Fred, my dead brother?"

Momentarly, Hermione had forgotten how to speak, so she just nodded.

"How could you? You go behind my back and shag my brother!"

"I loved him, Ron! We had been dating for about a year before we even took that step. It's just like you to jump to conclusions!" Hermione yelled back.

Ron's glare made Hermione involuntarily shiver. She hadn't ever seen him like this before.

"Ron, why don't we talk about this later? I know this is a lot to process. I will see you in a couple days." Hermione said before bending down to grab her purse and wand.

"No, we will talk about this now! You knew how I felt about you, Hermione. It was obvious. I just thought you would be the first to make a move, or that you were too daft to notice. I mean not many other blokes have shown interest in you. But no, you had to go fuck my brother. Just like the slag you are! Let me guess you are going to go fuck the rest of my brothers. Sorry to say, but Bill's married. But, I'm guessing that his marriage means nothing to you, so you'll still go screw him! Stupid bloody bint!"

Hermione was shocked at his outburst. "You listen here, Ronald Billius Weasley! I do not want you calling me those names! Fred and I loved each other. We didn't want to tell anyone because I knew how you felt, and I didn't want to hurt you. We were going to tell everyone after the war, but, guess what, that didn't happen!

"I am pregnant, with Fred's child. And I have decided to keep it. I don't care whether you want to be in its life or not. I don't even care is you want to be in my life."

She turned to walk away, when she felt his hand around her arm.

"I wasn't done talking, slag! And no one talks to me like that!"

Hermione felt Ron spin her around, so she was now facing him. She saw his hand being raised and felt the pain of the slap across her face.

She looked into his eyes. Hermione wasn't sure what she saw, but this wasn't the Ron she knew. That Ron would have never thought of hitting a woman. War really did change people.

Grabbing her wand, Hermione gave him one last look before apparating to the ministry.

* * *

**So…. She told Ron, well not really told him. More like he found out.… Sorry but I had to do it!**

**Now….**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Romania

**Chapter 7! I hope everyone likes this.**

**I haven't thanked my reviews in the Author's Note in a while so here you go:**

**Thank you to all my reviewers: **_**Hufflepuff Dreamer17, Hamataroo, moonqueen, Misti D, Jewels812, .Five, sammy sosa the 13**__**th**__**, mumble hassnut, MiraMarie, **_**and**_** x-Live-love-life-x**_

**So no more of these pesky author's notes…**

**On to the Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Christmas has come and gone and I did not get Harry Potter… maybe next year?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Romania**

Once she arrived at the ministry, Hermione quickly made her way to the floor where her office was located. She, however, didn't go to her office. But stopped a few doors away. She stood there a minute to compose herself, before knocking on the door.

"Come in." She heard through the door.

Walking into the office, Hermione saw a middle-aged man sitting behind a large wood desk. He was slightly balding and wearing worn robes.

"Mr. Barlow?" Hermione questioned.

Looking up, the man smiled. "Miss Granger, if I remember correctly you have the day off today."

"I know, but I need to be transferred."

Mr. Barlow looked up at his best employee. "Transferred? To where?"

Hermione sighed and sat in one of the chairs across from her boss. "To anywhere. Just somewhere away from here. And before you ask why, I just need to get away from England. So I will take any job. I have had some personal issues come up, and I can't stay in England."

Her boss smiled and searched through some pieces of paper. "It looks like there is only one other available transfer for The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I must add that this transfer will derail all the work you have put in on the S.P.E.W. bill. And the new job will have nothing to do with house elves."

"I don't care. When can I leave?" Hermione asked.

Sighing, Mr. Barlow looked at some other papers. "It looks like the next portkey is leaving in 30 minutes, and after that you will have to wait another two days."

"I will see you in 30 minutes. I just have to go pack." With that, Hermione walked out of the office and apparated to her flat.

With a flick of her wand, everything of hers was packed. It took another flick to shrink everything down. She then put everything into a small bag. Hermione made sure to call her landlady, agreeing to pay the rent until she could find someone else to rent the place. Being a war hero had its perks, and money was one of them.

She checked the clock and saw she only had a few minutes to get back to the Ministry. With one final look around her flat, Hermione apparated directly to the Department of Magical Transportation.

When she arrived, she was met by two people. One was her boss, and the other was Mr. Marks, the head of the Portkey department.

"Miss Granger, are you sure about this?" Barlow asked.

Hermione nodded while placing her hand on the portkey. "I'm sure. And before this portkey activates in about a minute, do you mind telling me where it is I'm going?"

"You are going to Romania, to work with dragons." Mr. Barlow said, before Hermione felt that pull from her navel signaling she was leaving.

Hermione, now used to traveling by portkey, landed gracefully in a small office. She couldn't see much out the small windows, but what she did see she liked. It seemed like the type of place someone would go to relax or have a picnic outside.

"Miss Granger?"

Turning, Hermione found the source of the unfamiliar voice. It appeared to be a tall gangly, bald man. She nodded her head, as to answer his question.

"Good, my name is Douglas Hughes. I am the head of The Department for the Regulation for the Control of Magical Creatures, here in Romania. I want to welcome you to the country and show you around the offices quickly, before taking you to your temporary residence."

Smiling, Hermione extended her hand, "It's a pleasure to meat you, Mr. Hughes. I would love a tour." She said, still smiling.

With that the man walked away and started chatting about various parts of the office. Hermione couldn't keep her attention on the man. All she could think about was England, and the abrupt way she left. Deep down, Hermione knew it was the right decision. After Ron's reaction, she really didn't want to go through with that with the rest of the Weasley brother's. Sure, Molly and Arthur had been understanding, as had Harry and Ginny. However, Hermione wondered how George, Percy, or Bill would have taken the news. No one had known about her and Fred's relationship, how could they prove that it wasn't just a one night stand. How were they sure that it even was Fred's. Of course they had Hermione's word, but last time she checked, blood ran thicker than anything.

Sighing, she noticed Mr. Hughes stopping.

"And of course this is your office. You will be working with dragons, so some of the times you will have to be on the reserve. Your job will consist of monitoring the new proposals for dragon bills, as well as making sure the reserve is running smoothly. I would suggest that when we are done here that you stop by the reserve. That way you can meet the people and have a look around.

"Now I noticed in the paperwork sent over, that you have been primarily dealing with house elves in England?" After seeing her nod, Mr. Hughes continued, "I hope you don't have a problem with dragons. They are quite a bit different than house elves." He said with a chuckle.

Hermione nodded, "I am perfectly fine with dragons," she replied while reminiscing about escaping Gringotts on the back of one. "In England the bill I was working on, the one with the house elves, was my idea. Which is why I worked with house elves so much."

Mr. Hughes nodded, "That good. Now I will show you to your temporary housing. This is just a small place we could find for you. You have to pay rent and everything, however when you see fit you can move into a different place. That is unless you like this place."

By this time the duo had stopped in front of a small cottage. Hermione immediately fell in love with the small house as soon as she saw it. It had white wooden siding, blue shutters, a big red door, and a small pathway leading up to the house.

"Here are the keys. And I don't expect you in the office until tomorrow morning at nine. It was nice meeting you Miss Granger, have a good day." With that, Mr. Hughes apparated away.

Hermione let herself into her new home. Walking in she was met with a moderate sized living room, complete with a fire place. The next room was a small kitchen and dining room combination. As she walked down the short hallway, she was faced with three doors. One led to a small bathroom, which only had the necessities. The other two doors were bedrooms. She figured the smaller one would be for the baby, once it arrived.

Remembering that she had another human in her stomach, Hermione figured it would be a good idea to get checked out. After all, a lot has happened within the last twenty-four hours. She waved her wand and the boxes and items she had shrunken previously, returned to their normal size. Another wave unpacked everything and placed them all in the best place in the house. It was times like these that Hermione loved magic. Something that should have taken her days, ended up only taking 10 minutes.

Grabbing her wand and purse, Hermione left the small house. Eventually she found the small clinic, which happened to be near the dragon reserve. Hermione was sure it was to keep the dragon wranglers safe. Making a mental note to go to the reserve when she got done, the witch walked into the clinic.

Hermione was once again sitting on a small cot, waiting for a healer. This time, however, it wasn't at St. Mungo's. Looking around the room, Hermione saw almost a dozen other beds pushed up against the walls. There were also a few doors around the room, which probably led to various other hospital like rooms.

"Miss Granger," a tall woman with deep black hair said as she walked up to Hermione's cot. "My name is Healer Jill Campbell. And I must say I am surprised to see you here. One third of the Golden Trio in Romania."

"I got transferred here, I work in The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." Hermione answered.

Jill nodded, "Well what can I do for you today?"

"I'm pregnant," Hermione ignored the surprise look from Healer Campbell, and continued. "With the transfer and the move, things have been stressful. So I just want a check up and make sure everything is okay."

"Let me just run a couple tests, then we can look at the baby. Do you happen to know how far along you are?"

"Thirteen weeks," Hermione answered proudly.

The two women fell into a comfortable silence. Jill kept running her wand over Hermione's abdomen, while muttering a few spells.

"Everything seems fine, wonderful even. You are nearing fourteen weeks, and the baby is progressing normally. Now it's time for the fun part." She said with a smile.

Almost instantly after Jill waved her wand, a small picture appeared over Hermione's stomach.

Hermione could feel the tears start to pool in her eyes. The baby had grown so much in the past few weeks.

She was just about to ask Healer Campbell if she could get a copy of the sonogram, when the door burst open.

"Hey, Jill! I need some help. Marlene is a little feisty today, and I got a slight burn on my shoulder."

Hermione gasped as she saw the source of the new manly voice. Her gasp unfortunately, brought his attention to her.

Charlie Weasley looked at the young witch on the cot. He would recognize her bushy hair anywhere. "Hermione?" He questioned. Then he saw the image above her stomach. "Er- Sorry to interrupt, I'll just wait over there."

"Sorry to cut this short, but duty calls." The healer said trying to ignore the strange interaction between her two patients. "Here's a copy, I figured you would want one. And if you could stop back tomorrow, once you get off work of course, so I can talk to you about the pregnancy."

All Hermione could do was nod and take the picture from Jill. She gathered her things and left the infirmary quickly. Walking down the street, she found a bench that was set in a small clearing. Sitting down, Hermione looked at the picture that was still clutched in her hands. The same thought kept running through her head, 'why was Charlie here?'

"I must say, it's a surprise to see you here."

Turning around, Hermione became face to face with Charlie Weasley.

"Charlie, I didn't realize that you went back to Romania." She said while looking anywhere but up at him.

Sighing, Charlie joined her on the bench. "Yeah, well mum and the family seem to be doing better, and I couldn't keep taking off time. No matter how much vacation I had saved up. But what about you? Why are you in Romania?" He asked.

Shrugging, Hermione seemed to find her finger nails intriguing. "I got transferred. I am now working with The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures here in Romania, instead of England."

An awkward silence fell over the two.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" Charlie asked while gesturing towards the sonogram photo that was still in Hermione's grasp.

Hermione sighed. She knew she would have to tell him sooner or later. She would have to explain the whole thing. This was a conversation she would rather not get into sitting on a bench in a small garden.

"Do you mind if we go somewhere else?" She questioned. "I feel this is going to be a long conversation."

Charlie nodded. Hermione got off the bench and started to walk towards her house, hoping Charlie would follow.

When they got there, Hermione unlocked the door and let him inside.

"Would you like a cup of tea, or something?" She asked, hoping to stall.

Shrugging, Charlie accepted the tea.

While waiting for the water to boil, the two sat across from each other at the kitchen table. Charlie looked at her as if he was waiting an explanation. Which, honestly, he was.

"I don't know where to start." Hermione said, looking down at her hands.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" Charlie suggested as Hermione got up to fetch the whistling kettle.

Once she poured the tea, Hermione took a deep breath, "I guess I will start at the beginning then."

* * *

**So, this had become the longest chapter, I think so anyways.**

**Just so you know, Hermione's office isn't at the Romanian Ministry. It's in a smaller town that is next to the biggest Dragon reserve.**

**Now Charlie knows?**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Hermione's Story

**Just to warn you, this chapter has A LOT of Hermione dialog. But I think you all knew this was coming. Actually I didn't know it was coming until I started writing it. But I feel all of you deserve to know the full story. So you get to learn it from Hermione's point of view as she tells Charlie.**

**Disclaimer: I own a cat who is full of mischief, not Harry Potter…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Hermione's Story**

"It all started towards the end of my seventh year. Well, more like after my seventh year. Harry, Ron, and I had just joined the order. We were all eager to fight in this war, and win. I wasn't looking for a relationship, but somehow it found me.

"Honestly, I had never dated much. I mean, there was Viktor, but I don't consider having him watch me study any type of relationship. But this relationship, I could tell it was different. I didn't like having to hide it, or having to sneak around. The sneaking around, however, became easier when I got my own flat. Of course I had it warded so Ron or Harry couldn't just apparate in. I knew they would be furious, well maybe Ron more than Harry, about my relationship. Harry would have been angrier that I thought I had to hide it. But we thought we were doing the right thing." She took a sip of her tea, letting all that she has said so far sink in.

"So now no one knows about it? You and this guy, since you hid your relationship. Who is he? And you are now pregnant? Why are you in Romania then?" Charlie asked, still trying to understand the story.

"I'm getting there, if you would just be patient and listen." Hermione scolded.

"As I was saying we thought we were doing the right thing. But then I left with Ron and Harry to look for the Horcruxes. That strained the relationship. We didn't get to see each other nearly as much as we wanted. He also didn't like that I was living in a tent with two males. No matter how many times I told him they were just friends to me. I guess he could see that Ron liked me more than a friend, just like everyone else.

"I know everyone thought I was going to end up with Ron. They all expected me too. A lot of people still are expecting it. I know that I could never be in love with him. Sure, I love him. But I love him like a brother. That's what he and Harry are to me, brothers. Being an only child gets lonely sometime." Taking a breath, and shaking her head, Hermione got back into the story.

"Harry, Ron, and I had been living in the tent for over a year. Every day I went without seeing him, the more I wanted to see him. But we couldn't meet. It was far too dangerous.

"One night, after we had just gotten to a new area, it was my turn to keep watch. We were planning on going to Hogwarts to get the last Horcrux, well the last one besides the snake and Harry. Maybe I didn't know consciously, but I knew there was a battle brewing. I was restless that night, so I apparated to his flat. Knowing we had arrived at the campsite only hours before, no one would find us that soon.

"Using the key he gave me, I let myself in. He and his brother shared this small flat in a Muggle town. All I wanted to do was go there and see him. I just wanted to talk. But one thing lead to another, and I won't go into details, I am sure you know what happened next." She said while feeling a blush creep up her face.

Clearing her throat, Hermione continued. "The final battle was a few days after that. We lost so many people that day, and unfortunately he was one of the many. I was right there when it happened. It's an image that I had to try so hard to push out of my mind. An image that I will always have with me, no matter how hard I try to get rid of it.

"The couple weeks in between the battle and the mass funeral, were rough for me. I felt as if I couldn't live on. Luckily I made it somewhat out of my funk by the time the funeral rolled around. But that day, the day of the mass funeral, drug me down deeper.

"I ended up sitting on my couch for almost three weeks, wallowing. I didn't have an appetite. The only thing I wanted to eat was ice cream. Each day the flavor of ice cream would change, but the craving for ice cream never did. I thought I would never get off that couch." She paused for some tea before continuing.

"That's when Ginny came over. She saw how bad I was with dealing with it all. And she forced me to go to St. Mungo's. Her reason was that a diet of ice cream is not healthy for anyone. I wasn't in any state to try and refuse. After all, this is Ginny Weasley I'm talking about." She added with a chuckle.

"It was then that I learned I was pregnant. So many thought's ran through my mind when the Healer told me. There was a lot of 'I can't be' and 'No, not me.' But sure enough, I was pregnant. And the baby would never get to know its father. All because of the damn war.

"I wasn't sure what to do, so I went back to wallowing. But it only lasted a week. I decided that I needed to be strong for the baby. I knew I was going to keep it. The baby is the last part I have of him, of my first love.

"The day I told your parents, was hard." Hermione saw Charlie's expression and smiled. "Of course I told Arthur and Molly. They have treated me as one of their own since I was eleven. I couldn't _not_ tell them. No matter how hard I thought it was to tell them, nothing compared to telling my parents.

"Usually they are very nice people, as you probably found out when you went to get them. Thanks again for that, by the way. My mum almost rivals yours, and that's saying something. But they have their beliefs. Beliefs that are extremely important to them. One of those beliefs involves pre-marital sex. They believe that sex should only happen between two married adults. I believe it should happen when two people are in love. I mean, it is call _making love_.

"So, the night I told them I was prepared for anything. Well, almost anything. I was ready for them to yell at me. Order me to get 'it' removed. I was even ready for them to jump for joy, not matter how much I knew they weren't going to. I was not ready for them to disown me. I don't think I have ever seen my father so angry and disappointed.

"The night that followed, involved a lot of tears and telling Harry. He was understanding. At least I think he was, Ginny is the one who actually told him. I was sobbing too hard to even form words, let alone an entire story. But he understood, unlike Ron.

"I hadn't even thought about telling Ron. I knew I would have to eventually, but I thought I had more time. When he found out, I hadn't even told him. He overheard me talking to the grave. I knew he was going to be angry, but I didn't think it would be this angry. I tried to walk away, to give him time to cool down so we could talk like adults. But we ended up getting into an argument.

"It was then that I made the decision to transfer. I mean, if my parent's disowned me, and Ron reacted like that, how is everyone else going to react? All I wanted was to go somewhere where no one knew me, which is hard being a war heroine. So I settled for moving to a different country. I didn't even think you would be here. I guess I just didn't think."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione smiled. "I guess you know my story now."

Charlie sat there dumfounded. "Your own father _disowned_ you? And Ron, Ron drove you to transfer to Romania?" He sat there for a few more minutes, taking in her story, when he realized something. "You never once said the name of the father. I know it's none of my business, so if you don't want to tell me that's fine. But who was he?"

She didn't answer right away, knowing this would be the biggest shock for Charlie. Deciding to not waste anymore time, Hermione looked Charlie in the eyes and said, "Fred."

"Fred? My brother Fred? The other half of George, Fred?" Charlie said.

Hermione noticed his voice did hold any anger or spite, but almost disbelief. After a few minutes of mumbling on Charlie's part, and silence of Hermione's part, their eyes met.

"Why didn't we know about you two?" He asked curiously.

"Like I said, we wanted to keep it a secret. Everyone knew how Ron felt about me. Plus there was a war brewing and we weren't sure where the relationship was heading. Fred and I planned on telling everyone once the war was over. But plans change. Life changes." She took a deep breath, "In case you were wondering, I plan on keeping the baby. Since my parents disowned me, and I have left England, I plan on staying here, in Romania. And I assume you will be staying in Romania. I want to let you know that you can have as much involvement with the baby as you want. After all it's your little niece or nephew."

"Hermione, you think there is a chance I don't want to be involved with this? Like you said, this baby is a part of my family. I am not going to just ignore you and it. I want to help you. You have no one, and you moved to another country. I will be there to help you, that is, if you want."

He looked up at Hermione and noticed the tears pooling in her eyes. "Sorry, did I say something wrong?" He asked concerned.

"No, everything was just perfect." She said while wiping away a stray tear. "Sorry, it's just my hormones. Being pregnant makes them go crazy."

After giving her a few minutes to compose herself, Charlie smiled, "So, do you want to go see the reserve?"

"I know I should, since I will be working with dragons, but my stomach has other plans. How about we grab some supper first?" She asked, hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way.

Charlie nodded, "Sounds like a plan, Stan."

Hermione paused for a minute to process what he just said, when she did, she burst out laughing. Hearing Charlie join in made her laugh even harder. She could feel the tears in her eyes. These tears were welcomed; these tears were from laughing so hard. It felt good to laugh. Hermione didn't even notice that the only other person who could make her laugh like that was Fred.

* * *

**I wrote this almost as if I were telling the story. So pretty much, how Hermione is talking is how I would, that is if I had to tell this story.**

**Okay… So now you can review and tell me if you liked the chapter and her story or not.**


	9. England

**So this chapter takes place after the graveyard scene, like right after. It's set in England (hence the chapter title). I thought it would be nice to see everyone's reactions to Hermione leaving.**

**Also a BIG thank you to all my reviewers: .Five; Misti D; sammy sosa the 13****th****; Jewels812; Hufflepuff Dreamer17; moonqueen; Hamataroo; mumble hassnut; MiraMarie; and x-Live-love-life-x**

**Also another thank you to everyone who has added this fic to their favorites or alerts!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, the sky would also be pink…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: England**

Ron apparated to Grimmauld Palace right after Hermione apparated away. He assumed she went there, not having anywhere else to go. He apparated directly into the study where he found his sister and Harry. Ginny appeared to be reading, while Harry was working.

"Where is she?" Ron yelled.

"Who are you talking about Ron?" Harry asked putting down his quill.

"You bloody well know who I mean. Hermione! Where is Hermione!"

Ginny sighed, and placed down her book. "I don't know what you mean, Ron. I haven't seen her since she left to go to- to her apartment." She said stumbling over her words. Ginny wasn't sure if Hermione had told him anything yet and she didn't want to let it slip that Hermione was going to the cemetery.

"I know she was at the bloody cemetery. Imagine my surprise when I go to visit my dead brother, and find her kneeling in front of his grave." Ron said with his face growing redder by the second.

"Well, maybe she went there to place flowers by his head stone. He was her friend." Harry said trying to get Ron to calm down. However, what he said seemed to do the opposite.

"She was not his friend! All she did was shag him, and got herself knocked up!" Ron screamed. He looked at Ginny, seeing her face full of concern. There was no hint of surprise in her expression. "You knew?" He said in a deadly low whisper. "Did everybody but me know? She was always supposed to end up with me! Not Fred, not George, not any of my brothers. ME!"

"Ron." Ginny spoke to try and calm him down. "RON WEASLEY!" She yelled, finally getting his attention. "You need to understand that Hermione loved Fred. They weren't just screwing around behind your back. There was actual romance. She was just afraid of hurting you!"

"If she didn't want to hurt me, she would have never shagged one of my brothers." He spoke in a low voice full of anger.

The room fell silent. "You said she was at the cemetery, is she still there?" Harry asked.

Ron shook his head, "No, she apparated away. We had a disagreement. I assumed she came here."

"She's not here." Ginny said, slightly concerned. If Ron was acting like this towards Hermione, it wasn't going to turn out good. "I'll apparate over to her flat and see if she's there." She said right before disappearing from the couch.

When Ginny appeared at Hermione's apartment, what she saw she didn't expect. The entire place was cleared out. There was no sign that anyone lived there. Ginny wasn't sure what to do. It was obvious that Hermione had moved. But the big question was, to where?

Arriving back to Girmmauld Palace, Ginny found her brother sitting on the couch of the study mumbling to himself. Harry was still at his desk, probably working on paperwork, again.

They both looked up when they heard the apparation sound.

"I take it Hermione doesn't want to come over?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Hermione is gone." Ginny said, not sure if she believed it herself.

"Maybe she's at The Burrow?"

Shaking her head, Ginny sat down on the couch next to Ron. "I don't think so, Harry. I mean she is gone. Her flat is vacant. It's like she never lived there."

Harry jumped into full Auror mode, and started talking to himself about where Hermione could have gone. He apparated directly to the ministry, and quickly made his way to The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. After finding the head's office, Harry burst through the door and found himself face to face with Mr. Barlow.

"Auror Potter, this is a surprise. We didn't have a meeting or anything, that I have forgotten about, did we?" He asked. After seeing Harry shake his head, Mr. Barlow continued, "Well then, what can I help you with?"

"Did Hermione recently transfer?" Harry asked.

"Yes, today in fact, she came in and asked to be transferred. I didn't really like it, losing my best employee. Didn't she tell you?"

"No, no she didn't."

Mr. Barlow let out a deep breath, "Oh my."

Harry looked up at the older man. "Where did she go?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but I can't tell you that. It's company policy. We can't disclose any information about any employee. I'm sorry."

Looking defeated, Harry let his body drop into one of the chairs across from Mr. Barlow. "Why would she ask to be transferred and not tell me?"

"I'm not sure, Mr. Potter, but she did say something about personal issues and having to get away from England."

All Harry could do was nod, then he apparated away. He went directly to The Burrow, hoping she might have stopped by there before leaving. It was his last hope.

He found Molly Weasley in the kitchen baking something, like usual.

"Oh, Harry, dear!" She said when she noticed him. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work? Well sit down, I am just finishing up some treacle tart." She said before turning around to finish what she was making.

Looking down at the chair Mrs. Weasley was pointing too, Harry decided to remain standing, and looked back up at his girlfriend's mother. "Mrs. Weasley-"

"Call me Molly, dear. You are practically family."

"Molly, I actually came here to see if you have seen Hermione."

Molly turned around and looked at the black haired boy. She was wondering how much he knew about Hermione. "I haven't seen her for a few days. The poor thing has probably been working herself to the bone. Did you try her flat? I know she has been working from home lately." She said with a smile.

Harry sighed and sat down in the chair. "It's true then." Harry said more to himself than Mrs. Weasley.

"What's true, dear?" Molly asked as she sat down across from Harry pushing a plate of treacle tart towards him.

"Hermione is gone." He stated.

"What do you mean?" She wondered confused.

Harry proceeded to tell Molly what happened.

Molly gasped in shock. "Hermione left England. But why?"

"Mr. Barlow said she told him she had some personal issues in England."

"Personal issues? I know about the baby, but that can't be it. She has known for a few weeks now. If it was the baby, she would have left before now. You said Ron found out?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, he didn't take the news very well. He hasn't told me what exactly happened. But said they had a disagreement, and she apparated away."

The two sat in silence, debating whether Hermione leaving was, in fact, Ron's fault. Then Harry remembered what had driven her to his house the previous night.

"She had also told her parent's. And they didn't take it well either. Her father disowned her."

"Oh Merlin! She must be devastated. And now she left England!"

Harry was sure Molly would have continued her rant, if it wasn't for the two new arrivals.

Ginny and Ron had walked into the kitchen of the Burrow to find Harry and their mum sitting at the table. Ron sat down and pulled Harry's uneaten treacle tart towards him, and begun to eat.

"Did you find out anything, Harry?" Ginny questioned.

Shaking his head, Harry looked down. He didn't want to see the look on his girlfriend's face, when she found out her best friend was gone. "She transferred to another department, somewhere outside of England. Her boss wouldn't give me any more information."

Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath and stood up. "Well, I think she just needed a break to digest this information. It's a big change in her life. We just need to give her time and let her return when she is ready."

Sighing, Molly then returned to cooking some more. It's what she did to try and take her mind off Hermione. She was after all, like another daughter to her and Arthur. The only thing she could do was hope that Hermione came home, soon.

* * *

**This isn't the most exciting chapter, but I felt it needed to be written.**

**Now review!**

**The more you review, the more likely it is I will post sooner…**


	10. Tours and Talks

**Wow! Chapter 10 already! And we have only gotten to her 13****th**** –ish week? My, we have a long ways to go. Plus I have plans for after the baby pops out!**

**I hope you have enjoyed it so far.**

**Now, on to the fic! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry I must have ran out of creative disclaimers…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Tours and Talks**

Hermione sat across from Charlie in a small diner that was located in the small Romanian town. The two were just finishing up their meals.

"So are you ready to face the dragons?" Charlie asked.

Nodding, Hermione ate a few more French Fries from her plate. It was amazing how hungry she was. Then again, she reminded herself, she was eating for two.

"Charlie?" The witch questioned.

"Yes." He answered looking into her deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Who's Marlene? When I was in the clinic and you came in you were saying something about Marlene being feisty."

Charlie couldn't help but chuckle. "Marlene is a Chinese Fireball. She was just transferred here the other day. I must say, I have taken quite a liking to her. She gave me a small burn today, nothing to worry about," He assured her when he saw Hermione's face. "Jill was able to fix me up in no time."

It was much later and the pair were walking towards the reserve. Charlie, being the gentleman he is, insisted on paying for their dinner. Hermione promised to pay him back, but knew he probably wouldn't let her.

They finally got to the reserve, and Hermione was in awe. There were over twenty different cages. Extremely large cages. All housing one dragon each.

The dragons were all of different colors and shapes. She listened as Charlie told her about all of them. Hermione couldn't help but notice how his eyes lit up as he talked about the dragons.

Charlie had left Hermione alone. Not on purpose of course. But, Marlene had decided to throw a temper tantrum, and Charlie left to help.

"Are you lost? A pretty young thing like you, shouldn't be hanging around dragons, you could hurt yourself."

Hermione turned around and saw a man standing behind her. He was tall with sandy brown hair, a crooked smile, and an American accent.

"The name is Johnson, Liam Johnson." He said extending his hand and saying his name in the famous James Bond way.

"Hermione Granger." She answered. "And I am here getting a tour of the reserve. I start work at the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures tomorrow, as the Ambassador of Dragon Relations."

"Ah, so you're the new meat."

"New meat?" She questioned.

Liam nodded, "All the other people who have tried to do that job have only lasted a few months at most. I assume you just moved here then." He said with a smile.

Nodding, Hermione smiled back, "Today actually."

"I take it you don't know anyone here. So this is what I will do. Since I am a good citizen, I will show you around the rest of the reserve and then let you take me to supper."

"Oi! Johnson! What are you doing?" Charlie asked as he walked up to Hermione.

"Charlie, I had no idea you were back." Liam stated while engulfing Charlie into a manly hug.

"You learn things when you don't take weeks off for vacation." Charlie answered back smugly. He looked between Hermione and Liam. "I see you have met Hermione."

"You know Hermione?" Liam asked, surprised.

"Hermione and I go way back. I have known her since she was, what, twelve?" Charlie said looking down at Hermione.

"Fourteen," Hermione corrected, "It was the summer before my fourth year. The summer we all went to the Quidditch World Cup."

"Yes, that's right." He said, now remembering. "I am glad you have met Liam, my best mate."

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes, "Your best mate?"

"Has been since I saved him from Dyna, a Hungarian Horntail. You remember what those are like, from the Triwizard Tournament, it was the same breed Harry had to fight."

"He's lying, I didn't need his help." Liam said, quickly defending himself. "Are you that Hermione Granger? Best friend of _Harry Potter_?"

Nodding, Hermione wanted to steer away from where the conversation was heading. "Well gentlemen, I should be going. I start work bright and early tomorrow."

"Of course." Liam nodded. He watched as Charlie left with Hermione, and couldn't help but wonder if something was going on between the two. Shaking his head, Liam convinced himself he was seeing things.

-.-

The next day, Hermione made sure she was at work on time. Her time was spent filling out paper work, and learning how to actually do the job. It wasn't until an hour left in her work day that she got an owl. She wasn't sure who would be writing her. After all, she hadn't met many people in Romania.

Opening it, she found it was from the Healer she had talked to yesterday.

_Hermione,_

_I thought I would send you an owl to remind you of our meeting. I know it wasn't set in stone, but I need to talk to you about your pregnancy and your job._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Jill Campbell_

After reading the letter, Hermione rested her hand on her small baby bump. She had forgotten about talking with the healer.

Getting up from her desk, Hermione made her way to her boss' office.

"Mr. Hughes, I was wondering if it would be possible to leave work a bit early?" She asked upon walking in.

"Miss Granger, may I inquire as to why?" He asked looking up at the new employee.

Hermione cleared her throat, "Yes, I have an appointment with a Healer at the clinic I have forgotten about."

"Are you ill? Is that why you need a Healer?" He wondered.

Shaking her head, Hermione wasn't sure what to say. "I just need to talk to the Healer about some things."

Douglas Hughes nodded and allowed the witch to go. He knew the reason she was going to see the Healer. Sure he was a man, but that didn't mean he was stupid. She looked just like Martha, his wife, did when she was pregnant. Hermione was always touching her abdomen, obviously unaware she was doing it. Doug figured she would tell him in her own time. Until then, he just hoped this woman would stay at the post longer than the other's had.

-.-

Walking into the small clinic, Hermione found Jill right away.

"Hermione, it's nice to see you again. How about we go into my office and we can have a chat." Jill greeted with a smile.

Once the two women were seated in the small office, Hermione waited for Jill to speak.

"I understand you are taking the open post for Ambassador of Dragon Relations, and I think that is great, but I am concerned about the job and your pregnancy. I noticed something yesterday, which is why I wanted to talk to you." Jill saw Hermione's worried expression. "It's nothing to be alarmed about. I just noticed you have been under some stress. A little amount of stress for you, isn't as little to the baby.

"My guess is the stress is due to the move, which now that you are moved, hopefully won't be a factor anymore."

Hermione nodded, "It's been a big life change lately. But I think I am going to like Romania." She answered.

"Which is why I want to see you every two weeks. This job is stressful, and I just want to make sure the baby is okay. Also you will not be able to go to the reserve after your sixth month. And once you hit the fifteenth week, no more apparating." Jill said, almost like a mother giving rules to her children.

"Thank you Healer Campbell. I will make sure to follow all of your orders." Hermione said, turning into Head Girl mode.

"I will see you back here in two weeks, and thank you for coming in." Jill ended with a smile. "And Hermione, I suggest you tell Mr. Hughes. I also am going to suggest you tell someone on the reserve. That way you can work something out for when you can't go to the reserve anymore. And incase anything should happen, it would be best to know."

"I actually plan on telling Mr. Hughes once I leave here. I was going to tell him before, but I wasn't sure what you were going to say. And as for the person at the reserve, Charlie Weasley knows. I told him the whole story." Hermione told the Healer.

Jill nodded, "The whole story, huh?"

Hermione blushed, "Yeah, well he asked, and I know his family really well."

All Jill did was smirk and allow the other witch to leave.

-.-

On her way home, Hermione stopped by the Romanian Ministry offices. She found her boss, packing up and getting ready to head home.

"Miss Granger, I am guessing everything turned out fine at the clinic." Mr. Hughes said as he put on his cloak.

"Yes everything is fine. I just came to tell you that I am pregnant. And the meeting was to tell me about how it will affect my job. I know I will still be able to do my job, so I hope you don't think I won't be able too. I am just going to have to limit my time on the reserve until the baby is actually born. I won't need much time off for Maternity Leave." Hermione said quickly, just wanting to get it out.

"Hermione, I was aware of your condition. I have three kids, so I know the signs. You need to know that I do not hold it against you. I have seen your transcripts from Hogwarts, as well as performance reviews from England. You are also a war heroine. So, I know you will be able to handle this.

"Don't worry about anything, we will talk about what we need to when it gets closer. Right now you need to get home and relax." Douglas said with a smile, before walking out the door and apparating home.

Smiling, Hermione herself, made her way home. It seemed everything in her life, might be okay, for once.

* * *

**So that was the new chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Now REVIEW!**


	11. Kicks and George

**Hermione is now 18 weeks. Just so you know. And aren't confused. Even though I tell you, in the first paragraph.**

**So you all know, this is officially my longest chapter. Usually my chapters are about 4 pages on Microsoft Word. This one is almost 8! Plus it's the longest word count for one of my chapters.**

**Disclaimer: So you all know JK just gave me Harry Potter. So I now own it! Wait… hold on… yeah I just checked again, and that previous statement was a lie. I still don't own it.**

**Now on to the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Kicks and George**

Hermione sat in her living room in her favorite chair with a book open on her lap. It was Saturday and she had the day off from work. The book she was reading wasn't Hogwarts: A History, nor was it anything having to do with dragons. She had started reading more about dragons since moving to Romania and became the Ambassador of Dragon Relations. This book was a name book. A book filled with possible names to name your baby. Being eighteen weeks along, Hermione was starting to think of possible names for her baby.

She was just about to start the 'c' names, when there was a knock at the door. Hermione smiled as she saw Charlie walk into the small living room after letting himself in.

"Jill told me to remind you that you have an appointment with her in ten minutes." Charlie spoke as he sat down on the couch across from the woman. "She also said to not let you skip this one. Has Head Girl Granger been skipping her Healer's appointments?" He questioned with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I couldn't really help it. The office was a disaster. I can see why not many people have survived that position. Everything was a mess!" She exclaimed.

Charlie chuckled, "Alright then." He then got up from the couch, walked over to Hermione and held out his had to help her up. "Shall we go?"

"We?" Hermione questioned as she accepted Charlie's help to get out of the seat. With her belly expanding it was getting increasingly difficult to do some of the simplest things, like getting out of a chair.

"You didn't think I would let you go to your doctor's appointment alone? I did say I wanted to help you." He paused, "But, if you don't want me there just say so."

Hermione could feel the tears well up in her eyes. She cursed her pregnancy hormones. "I would like that very much, Charlie."

The two left Hermione's house and made their way to the small clinic. Hermione couldn't help but think of her past month in Romania. She was getting used to her new job and learning more about dragons.

Then there was Charlie. She had also been learning a lot about Charlie. How he liked his tea- black with just a touch of honey-, that he can't eat much dairy- due to him being lactose intolerant-, and his favorite breed of dragons- the Peruvian Vipertooth. These weren't the only things she has learned, and sometimes they weren't the most important. But it's the small things that count, right?

Hermione and Charlie have seen each other almost every day since her arrival in Romania. Part of her wondered if it was wrong to be doing this, getting close to her dead boyfriend's brother. But another part of her rationalized that she was getting close to him so her child could know some of its father's family.

Too soon they arrived at the clinic and Hermione found herself sitting on the white cot again. Only this time she had Charlie by her side. And again she couldn't help but feel she had the wrong Weasley next to her.

"Hello Hermione," Jill greeted, "Charlie, I wasn't expecting you here." She said somewhat surprised.

"I just came to support Hermione." Charlie replied.

"Very well then." Jill replied before turning back to Hermione, "I suppose we should get started."

Jill went to work waving her wand over Hermione's abdomen, just like the time before. This left Hermione to her thoughts. She couldn't help but think more about Charlie.

It seemed like only a few seconds, when really it was minutes, and Jill broke Hermione's concentration. "Hermione, would you like to see your baby?"

Nodding in response, Hermione stared at the spot above her abdomen, knowing what was to come next. She didn't have to wait long before a picture popped up above her stomach. Hermione couldn't believe how much her child had grown. She knew it was growing, since she had to buy bigger pants just last week, but now she got to see it.

Jill handed over Hermione a moving picture of her baby. "Everything looks great with the baby, it's progressing wonderfully. I want to see you in two weeks. Don't skip the appointment. Now, one last thing before we are done. Do you want to know the sex of your baby?"

Hermione stayed silent trying to figure out the answer to the question. On one had she could find out and be able to color coordinate things. On the other hand she could wait and find out at the birth. "No." She said while shaking her head. "I would rather be surprised." She also thought this would be the choice Fred would want. He always wanted to be surprised, and this would be no different.

"Alright then, I will see you in two weeks." Jill said before walking away, and leaving Charlie and Hermione alone once again.

Hermione turned to Charlie who hadn't said a word since before the exam. "You're unusually quiet." She commented.

"Sorry, it's just… There is a baby, and it's growing inside you. And it has fingers and toes, and it moves." Charlie said in awe. Almost as if this was a new discovery to mankind.

Laughing, Hermione couldn't believe Charlie's reaction. "It's nice of you to notice. Now help me off this bed."

-.-

The pair ended up at Charlie's house later that day. He had offered to cook her supper. This was a weekly occurrence; one of them would go to the other's house. They would cook for each other, and just spend time together.

Once they were done with their meal, Hermione found herself curled up on the couch with Charlie. They were quietly talking.

"You should have seen Ron's face when Harry and I burst into the infirmary. He was so jealous." She explained, reminiscing about her third year and taking the time turner to free Sirius and Buckbeak.

The two sat on the couch in silence. Charlie opened his mouth to say something when Hermione gasped.

"What is it? Are you in pain?" Charlie asked worried.

Shaking her head, Hermione could feel the tears building in her eyes. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her baby bump. "Feel this."

Charlie could feel a strange movement behind his hand. "Is that… the baby?" He wondered.

Hermione nodded, "I've been feeling it move for a while, but now it's kicking."

Smiling, Charlie wrapped his arm around Hermione. They sat in silence a little while more, until Charlie started telling some of his favorite Hogwarts stories.

"And then I caught the snitch and that led Gryffindor to win the house cup." Charlie said thinking about his final year at Hogwarts.

He looked down and saw Hermione had fallen asleep with her head rested on his shoulder. Smirking, he gently got off the couch, making sure he didn't disturb her too much, and picked her up. Walking into his bedroom, he laid the sleeping witch on his bed. Charlie made sure the covers were placed over her so she would stay warm. He also moved her so she looked comfortable.

Standing at the door way, Charlie gave the woman one last look before walking back to the living room. He made sure to leave the door open, in case there was even a slight chance she would need him in the night. After stripping down to just his boxers, he curled up on the couch, and fell asleep quickly.

-.-

Charlie was awoken a few hours later to screaming. It sounded as though someone was being tortured. Not just someone, but Hermione. Springing up from the couch, Charlie grabbed his wand and ran into his room.

He found Hermione, still asleep, but letting out blood curdling screams. She was thrashing about in his bed.

"Hermione!" He said, while shaking her. "Hermione, wake up. It's a dream!"

Hermione woke with a start. She looked around the strange room, only to have her eyes landing on Charlie. Remembering the dream, or rather nightmare, she was having, Hermione broke down into tears.

"I'm sorry Charlie. I didn't mean to fall asleep, and then wake you up." She spoke through the tears.

Sitting on the bed, Charlie placed his hand over hers. "Do you want to talk about it?" He questioned.

"I was back at Malfoy Manor with Bellatrix." She stuttered out breaking down into more tears. She didn't have to say anything more; Charlie had heard the stories about Hermione's torture with Bellatrix.

He pulled her into a hug, and let her cry into his bare shoulder. After a while, he felt her body calm down and noticed she was asleep. Releasing her from his arms, Charlie started to move off the bed.

"Don't leave." He heard the young woman mutter. Charlie could also feel her grab onto his wrist. Sighing, Charlie laid down next to Hermione. He smiled when he felt her burry her head into his chest, and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

-.-

"Charlie!"

Charlie awoke to screaming again. Only this time, it was his name being hollered. He reluctantly un-wrapped his arms from Hermione. Looking down, he wondered how they had ended up so close during the night. He made his way down the hall, and tried to find the source of the yelling. Charlie didn't have to walk far before he ran into the culprit.

"George?" He asked unsure.

"How you been big brother?" George asked with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie countered. Knowing his brother always had ulterior motives.

"I am hurt! Is that how you choose to greet your favorite brother?" George asked while clutching his heart in fake pain.

Now smiling, Charlie led George into the kitchen, "So Bill's here?"

The two brothers started laughing. Charlie calmed down enough so he could put the kettle on for some tea. Knowing he would need some to wake up.

"Why are you here, George?" Charlie asked again. "I know it's not just for a visit. Don't forget, I have known you for your whole life." He said with a grin.

"I screwed up, Charlie." George replied now becoming serious.

"It can't be that bad." Charlie tried to reassure him while placing a mug of tea in front of his brother. "I know you. And I know you have screwed up before in your life. If I remember correctly, you didn't finish school, and mum still let you live." He said trying to lighten the mood.

George wrapped his hands around the cup and stared into the dark liquid. "It's about Angelina Johnson."

This, Charlie wasn't expecting. "Fred's ex-girlfriend from Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Yeah. Her and I, er, we started to have dinner with each other after Fred's death." George tried to explain, "She was having a hard time with it too. The dinners started out as just the two of us supporting each other while grieving, or reminiscing about school and Fred and my pranks. They quickly grew into more and now- now I'm going to be a dad." George finished quietly.

Charlie sat in silence. "It's not that uncommon. People become parents without being married." He said thinking of the pregnant woman who was currently in his bed room.

"That's not it. I broke the code!" George yelled.

Looking at his brother questioningly, Charlie was unsure of what code he was talking about. "The code?" Maybe he had been in Romania a little too long.

George sighed, "The 'Bro Code.'"

Looking at his brother, Charlie had a hard time not laughing at the ridiculously sounding name. "What the hell is 'The Bro Code?'"

"I think it's an American thing. It's a code that has a few guidelines for male friends, or 'bros,' and it's unacceptable to sleep with another friend's ex. Even more so an actual brother's ex." George said rubbing his face with his palms.

Charlie sighed, and hoped to show George that this 'Bro Code' was nothing to worry about. "George, do you love Angelina?"

Taking his face out of his hands, George looked up at his older brother. "Yes." He answered quietly.

"Are you happy with her?" Charlie questioned.

"Yes." George said with a nod.

Shrugging, Charlie looked into his younger brother's eyes. "I don't see what the problem is."

"She dated Fred! Our dead brother. She is off limits." George said with his voice getting steadily louder.

Charlie let out a deep breath. "Fred moved on from her. If he was here, I don't think he would care. And honestly you have someone else to think about. You have your child."

George was just about to say something more, when the two men heard another voice from the door way.

"Charlie?"

Turning around, George found Hermione Granger standing in his brother's kitchen. The Hermione Granger who had left England a month ago, and hadn't been heard from since.

"Hermione!" He yelled while jumping up and pulling her into his arms. While hugging the witch, George pulled away when he felt the roundness of her stomach. He silently looked between Charlie and her. Charlie was standing in the kitchen only wearing boxers. Hermione had came from the part of the house where Charlie's bedroom was located. Her hair was a mess, well messier than normal. His gaze landed on his older brother. "I can't believe you. I come here, talking about how guilty I feel about what I did to Fred and you did the exact same thing! Only you didn't have the decency to wait until he was dead."

"George? What are you talking about?" Hermione questioned.

"Look at you! You're pregnant!" He said, feeling the heat creep up his neck, knowing the other two would be able to tell he was getting angry.

"Oh, is that why my stomach has been expanding the past few months and I can feel something moving?" She shot back.

"You're pregnant. And I can tell it didn't happen in the last few weeks." He said not calming down. "You are walking out of Charlie's bedroom with your hair a mess. I can tell exactly what's going here, and I'm leaving." George added before trying to make his way to the living room.

"George! Get back here! George Fabian Weasley, you get your arse back here this minute! I can tell what you think, and I want to tell you that you are wrong! The baby isn't Charlie's! It's Fred's! I loved Fred." Hermione slid down the wall she had been leaning on, with her head in her hands, and tears pouring out of her eyes. She sat like that for a few minutes until she heard foots steps come back into the kitchen.

She felt an arm around her shoulders. Looking up she saw the arm belonged to George. She tried to smile, but figured it came out a grimace instead.

"Charlie told me the story. Probably not the whole story, but most of what I needed to know. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. I know you loved Fred." George said trying to make the young witch feel better.

Hermione nodded into his shoulder. She was glad he was taking the truth better then the lies he was forming in his head.

"So, you went to Romania." George stated.

Looking up at him, Hermione nodded. "Yeah, and don't tell anyone I'm here. I just needed to get away from England for a while. Let me deal with it when I want to." She pleaded.

Reluctantly, George nodded, "Of course. It's not my place to tell. But you should know, everyone has been going crazy since you left. Especially Mum. They are all worried about you."

Now Hermione felt guilty, she never wanted anyone to worry about her. She decided that she would send a letter, just to let everyone know she was okay. It was something she should have done long before now.

They heard the door open then slam shut.

"Bloody hell! Who is it now?" Charlie questioned.

"Hey Charlie? You got any grub? I'm starving after a night like that. You sure did miss out!" Hermione heard Liam yell. She couldn't help but giggle.

Charlie groaned as Liam entered the kitchen. "Merlin's saggy left nut, Liam! You are lucky I wasn't still sleeping."

"Hello there, Miss Hermione. I see you have some company. And what are you doing at our friend Charlie's house this early in the morning?" Liam questioned upon seeing Hermione and George on the kitchen floor.

"Shut it, Liam." Hermione said while composing herself and trying to stand up. Charlie rushed over and helped her up, but not without the other two male's noticing it.

"Liam, this is one of my younger brothers, George. This is Liam, my best mate." Charlie said to introduce them.

George just nodded, almost as if he was still thinking about everything that had happened that morning. "Well, I best be going. I have to get back to Angelina and the shop. It was nice to meet you, Liam." He said before giving Hermione one last hug, and going into the living room.

The three remaining wizards heard the floo start up, and knew he was gone.

"So 'mates', what are we doing today?" Liam asked, causing the other two to laugh at his use of British slang.

* * *

**So… that was chapter 11.**

**I don't own 'The Bro Code,' I'm not sure who owns it. But I am going to say it's owned by Barney Stintson.**

**Now I would love to know your thoughts….**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Letters Home

**Holy Cow! Two updates within a week? What the heck is going on.**

**That is correct, I have been in a SUPER writing mood and have wrote about four chapters in the span of a couple days. And the way it's looking, I am getting close to the ending- so expect more frequent updates!**

**Just a warning, I can't type with accents to save my life. Which is why Liam turned out to be American and not Irish like I originally wanted. And since Fleur is in this chapter, I felt the need to add this disclaimer to the beginning.**

**Also, this chapter wasn't originally here, but when I went back to review some of the later chapters getting ready to post another one, I felt the need for it.**

**I also want to thank all of my reviewers: Misti D; Carebear114; sammy sosa the 13****th****; sweet-tang-honney; Sampdoria; AnMarie10; Strizzy; RubeusHagrid34; QHLuver; .Five; Nissy Padfoot; Jewels812; Hufflepuff Dreamer17; Hamataroo; moonqueen; mumble hassnut; MiraMarie; x-Live-love-life-x**

**Thanks for all the great reviews! I love reading what you all think!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing really, not even Harry Potter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Letter Home**

Molly Weasley was in her kitchen busily preparing supper for her family. It wasn't the standard family dinner they had every night. That dinner was usually composed of herself, Arthur, and the occasional child. This dinner was a large dinner, with everyone in attendance. Well, almost everyone. Molly felt like the table was almost empty without Fred or Hermione there. Sure Hermione wasn't her blood daughter, but she was as good as one.

She couldn't help but feel like Hermione's disappearance was her fault. Almost as if she would have said something else, or done something different, Hermione would still be here.

Sighing, Molly flicked her wand and watched as the bread dough began to knead itself.

"Mum?"

Molly turned around and found her oldest son standing in the kitchen with his wife.

"Oh Bill! It's lovely to see you! I'm so glad you're here." She said while engulfing her oldest in a hug.

"Miszus Weasley, do you need any 'elp?" Fleur asked her accent prominent as ever.

Leading the couple into the sitting room to join her husband, Molly shook her head, "No dear, I have everything under control. You two just relax, everyone else should be here soon."

Just as she entered the kitchen to check on the food, Molly saw Percy walk through the back door followed by a woman.

"Percy, I am so glad you are here!" She said as she wrapped her arms around her formerly estranged son. During the war she may have lost Fred, but she gained back Percy- something she was always thankful for. Molly wasn't sure if she would have been able to make it through if she would have lost Fred and Percy would have still been gone.

Turning to the young woman who was now standing beside her son, Molly smiled, "Hello dear. I'm Molly Weasley, Percy's mum." She said before pulling the girl into one of her signature hug.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley, I'm Audrey Collins." The woman said upon being released from the almost bone crunching hug.

"Call me Molly dear. Why don't you two head into the living room? Bill and Fleur are already in there, and I will just finish up dinner." She said while ushering them through the kitchen.

The door opened again and Molly recognized her youngest son walking through, this time with a different woman than the time before. "Ronald!" She said happily while pulling him into a hug as well.

"'Ello Mum." Ron said while pulling away. "This is Daisy." He said introducing the blonde next to him.

Putting on a fake smile, Molly knew this woman wouldn't last long in her son's life, but she was courteous none the less. "Hello Daisy, it's nice of you to join us. Percy and Bill are in the living room, go on a head and join them, supper will be ready soon."

As Ron and Daisy left to join her other children, Molly returned momentarily to the food- just to make sure it was coming along okay. Hearing the door open again, Molly saw the last two of her kids who would be joining them that night. Well three if you counted Harry- which Molly did.

"Everyone is here now!" She exclaimed pulling George, Ginny, and Harry into a group hug. Looking behind the three, Molly saw a beautiful dark skinned woman standing in the door way. "Angelina, I am so glad you are here and could join us. It's been a while." Molly commented.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. It has been a while, but George swayed me into coming." Angelina said with a smile.

Looking suspiciously between Angelina and her son, Molly couldn't help but feel like something was going on between them. Not wanting to bring it up now, she shrugged the feeling off.

Waving her wand, Molly set the food on the table and turned to her daughter. "George why don't you go tell everyone else that the table is set?" She suggested.

George nodded, and made his way to the living room.

Everyone was seated at the table, and about to start the not so small feast, when an owl flew through the open window and landed right in front of Molly.

She took the envelope from the bird's beak and recognized Hermione's handwriting at once. The owl flew away almost as soon as the letter was accepted. Mrs. Wealsey tucked the letter into the pocket of her apron.

"Mum, are you okay?" Bill asked as she told everyone to dig in.

"Oh, everything is fine. Just a letter. Don't worry." She said with a smile.

"So, Potter. You and our sister look rather chummy." George said in a serious tone.

Ginny let out an exasperated sigh, "Yes, Harry and I are dating. And, no, you will not scare him off. Honestly I don't think he would even be frightened of you. I mean he did face Voldemort multiple times, so what's four older brothers?"

"Actually five, we would call Charlie in from Romania for this." George joked.

Harry paled at the thought of Charlie joining the force. Charlie was the one of the Weasley's Harry had little contact with and didn't know as well. And truthfully, he was the one Weasley that scared him the most. His job was dealing with dragons every day. If that didn't scare a person, what would?

"Just lay off him, alright? Is there someone better you would like to see with your sister?" Angelina pointed out sticking up for her former Quidditch teammate.

Bill cleared his throat, pulling everyone's attention to him.

"Fleur and I have an announcement to make." He said before taking a deep breath. "In a few short months we are going to be parents."

The room was quickly filled with multiple congratulations. Molly could feel the tears pooling in her eyes. She couldn't help but think that this isn't technically her first grandchild, that Fred and Hermione's baby would be arriving a few months before Bill and Fleur's. Molly just hoped that Hermione would come back to England.

Once dinner was finished and the kitchen cleaned up, Molly was on her way out to the garden to read Hermione's letter. Since the bird flew directly to her, she knew that Hermione wanted her to be the first to read it. However, she was stopped in the kitchen by George and Angelina.

"Mum, we need to talk to you and Dad." George said in a tone that worried his mother.

"What is it son?" Arthur asked from the doorway. He walked further into the kitchen and sat at the table next to his wife and across from his son and Angelina.

Molly couldn't help but feel this conversation was very similar to the one she had with Hermione. She sighed and pushed the memory from her mind.

George took a deep breath. "Since Fred's funeral, Angie and I have been getting together and just talking about anything and everything. That led to us going on a few dates. Those dates of which we were both unsure of, with her being Fred's ex-girlfriend and me his twin brother, but those dates caused us to get closer and closer."

"Now we are getting married." Angelina finished for her fiancé.

As shocked as Molly was, it wasn't because of her son planning to marry his twin's former girlfriend, but because they kept the relationship a secret. The twins really were more alike than anyone thought.

"Well Congratulations!" She said while walking around the table and hugging the couple. "When were you planning?" Molly asked, wanting to get right into the wedding plans.

"We actually want to do it soon, before the baby comes." George said carefully, not wanting to upset his parents.

"You're pregnant?" Molly asked, directing the question towards Angelina.

Angelina nodded, "I know it's sudden, and that it's a surprise, but George and I talked about it, and we are both really happy about the baby."

Molly couldn't help but feel the tears in her eyes. "I am so happy for you two." She said pulling them into another hug.

She began talking about plans for the wedding with Angelina, while Arthur talked with George about everything to expect. Soon enough the young engaged couple joined everyone else in the living room to break the news to them.

Molly finally got time to herself and went into the garden to read her letter. Once she got herself comfortable on the bench that was placed out there, she pulled the letter from her apron pocket.

_Mr. and Mrs. Weasley,_

_I know this letter probably comes as a surprise, but a visit from an old friend reminded me that I should write to you and let you know how I have been._

_I realize that my sudden departure was just that, sudden. I didn't even know I was leaving myself until that day. You are probably wondering why I left. After telling my parents of their future grandchild, they disowned me. Then came the reaction from Ron._

_It was then that I figured out not everyone would be supportive of me and my child. So I decided to move away, somewhere where I didn't know many people, somewhere unknown._

_As of right now, I have chosen not to tell you where exactly I am. I still have a lot to think over, and the impending birth of my baby. Don't worry, Molly, I will let you know when it is born. I would never keep you from your grandchild._

_I had the chance to find out the sex of the baby, but I figured Fred would rather be surprised- as would I. So for now, the baby will just be 'it.'_

_I truly miss both of you and everyone else at The Burrow. I hope everyone is fine and Harry has finally asked Ginny out._

_All my love,_

_Hermione_

Molly didn't even try to contain her tears. She wanted Hermione here and to not read about everything in a letter. It somewhat comforted her to know that Hermione plans on coming back, eventually.

She heard the back door open and footsteps draw closer. Turning her head, Molly found out the mysterious second person was her husband.

"Molly, what are you doing out here?" Arthur asked.

Without saying a word, Mrs. Weasley handed the letter over and let her husband read it.

Mr. Weasley didn't say anything, but just wrapped his arms around his wife. The couple sat there thinking about their estranged child, and both hoped for her to come home soon.

"Let's go in. Everyone is going to be wondering where we are soon." Arthur said while helping the love of his life off the bench. And the pair walked back to their home hand in hand.

* * *

**Yep, that was chapter twelve!**

**I hope you all review! It really does make me smile!**


	13. Dreams and Information

**YAY! Another chapter.**

**I won't keep you all long…**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas ce (I do not own this)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Dreams and Information **

_Hermione was at the Burrow, standing next to their tree. She was looking down into the water of the small creek, seeing her reflection. It was peaceful and a nice escape, but Hermione couldn't help but wonder why she was there. She has been living in Romania for the past few weeks, which was nowhere near the Burrow._

_Suddenly she saw another shadow next to hers. Looking over, she spotted the one person she never expected to see again._

"_Fred!" She yelled while throwing her arms around him, getting as close as she could, due to her belly._

_Fred looked down at her large abdomen, and smiled. "You are so beautiful." He said while placing his hands on her baby bump._

_Not being able to hold it in any longer, Hermione broke down into Fred's arms. She sobbed into his chest._

"_Fred, I miss you so much. I don't think I will be able to do this without you." She said into his shirt._

_Fred rubbed her back, and waited for the cries to slow. He gently sat down on the fallen tree, pulling Hermione with him. After pulling her into his lap, Fred placed a light kiss on her temple._

"_Hermione, you are a strong independent woman, you can do this." He said, comforting the woman._

_Shaking her head, Hermione disagreed. "Our baby is never going to get to meet you. How is it supposed to have a father now?"_

"_You're right, our children will never meet me. But that doesn't mean they can't have a father. I know you will make the appropriate decision, when the time is right of course. I also know that you will not decide anything too rational." He looked down at her surprised face, "Yes, I'm giving you my blessing on taking the chance on falling in love again. We both know who ever he is, won't be as great as me, but he will hopefully be a close second." He added with a chuckle._

"_You want me to forget you and find someone else?" She questioned pulling away._

"_I know you will never forget me. You will always hold a piece of me in your heart." Fred told her before giving her a kiss._

_Once he pulled back, Fred moved Hermione off his lap, and stood up._

"_From what I can see, you and Charlie are good for each other." He said with a grin, before starting to walk away._

Charlie?_ Hermione thought, but shook the thought out of her head. "Don't go." Hermione pleaded._

_Fred turned around and looked at his love one last time, "I have to 'Mione."_

"_Did you say 'children?'" She asked after playing their conversation over in her mind._

_The only reply she got was Fred's hearty laugh, and he was gone._

-.-

Hermione awoke with a start. Her dream had been so vivid; it was like Fred was alive again. But, she was forced to remember he was gone.

She rubbed her palms over her round stomach. Being 20 weeks, her stomach was bound to be more round and noticeable, but Hermione wasn't sure if it was the right size.

The dream came back to her memory. 'You're right, our children will never meet me,' Fred had said. Children, as in more than one.

Was it possible?

Deciding to wait until her appointment later that day with Jill, Hermione tried to get back to sleep. For some reason, sleep would not come.

Hermione sat up in bed and grabbed the book and note pad that was on her bed stand. She started flipping through the pages of the baby name book. Every once in a while she would stop, and write a name she liked on the note pad.

Eventually it was a reasonable time to start getting ready for the day.

She went into the office for the morning; edited a couple new laws, organized for a new dragon to be shipped over, and still had time to relax. Not that Hermione wanted to, but had to relax, per Healer Campbell's orders.

Finally it was two in the afternoon, and Hermione made her way over to the clinic. When she reached the doors, she found Charlie waiting for her.

_From what I can see, you and Charlie are good for each other. _ She pushed the memory of her dream from her head, and smiled at the red head.

"Right on time." Charlie commented. "Shall we go, Miss Granger?"

"Charlie, thanks for doing this, for being here. It really does mean a lot to me. I'm not sure if I would have been able to get through all of this without you. Since Fred isn't here, you have been the next best thing. Thanks for being a friend." She said while wiping a stray tear.

Charlie wasn't sure why, but hearing Hermione call him a 'friend' stung. Shaking off the feeling, he smiled. "Of course, Hermione. You were my little brother's girlfriend, and my littlest brother's best friend." He could visibly see her cringe when he mentioned Ron. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked.

Shaking her head, Hermione smiled. "It's nothing. Now, let's get this appointment over with."

Charlie and Hermione walked into the clinic, and met Jill, who was waiting for them.

"You're late." She said, while leading them to a cot.

Hermione smiled, "Sorry, it was my fault." She said while climbing onto the exam bed.

Jill got to work and started waving her wand over Hermione's abdomen. She kept doing the process until suddenly, she stopped.

Seeing the worry in Jill's eyes, Hermione started thinking bad thoughts. "Jill, is something wrong? Is it the baby? Is it hurt?" She started questioning.

"It's none of that. Your babies are fine. You, Miss Granger, are having twins. Identical it seems."

Waving her wand over the witch's midsection one last time, Jill conjured the sonogram image.

"I have no idea how I didn't catch this before. I am sorry that I didn't. But it appears that for the first part of your pregnancy, baby one- the baby we were always seeing- was wrapped around baby two or somehow in front so we only saw one. It's nothing to be concerned about, it was almost as if baby one was protecting baby two. Since you didn't have the best diet for the first half, which is why you weren't gaining the appropriate amount of weight. However, now that you are in Romania, a stable location, you are more at ease." She said explaining why now, at twenty weeks; Hermione was just learning she was having twins.

"Fred was right?" Hermione asked under her breath, not aware that Charlie could hear.

Jill finished the appointment, and gave Hermione the picture of her children. "If you have any questions, just ask. I'm here almost every day." She said before leaving.

Hermione didn't say much as she used Charlie's help to get off the cot. She kept staring at the moving sonogram picture in her hands. Twins, as in two, as in more than one. It's not that she was worried about supporting the babies financially- the ministry had given her a reward in her help of defeating Voldemort- she was just surprised. Everything would be twice as much. Twice as many dirty nappies to change. Twice as much food to buy. Twice as much clothing to wash.

Hermione wasn't prepared. For once in her life- well since she had found out about the pregnancy- Hermione Granger was not prepared.

By now the two had walked to Hermione's house.

"Hermione, are you okay? That was a shock back there." Charlie commented while rubbing the back of his neck.

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath while unlocking her door. "Yeah, I'm fine, I was just surprised." She said while sitting down on her chair in the living room. "Two babies?" She questioned while placing her hand on her swollen stomach.

She looked over at Charlie who had started chuckling. His chuckles grew into a laugh, and before long he was bent over on the chair laughing so hard Hermione thought he was going to throw up.

"Charles Septimus Weasley." Hermione said with a warning voice.

Finally Charlie stopped laughing and could talk. "How do you know my middle name?" He asked.

"I have my ways." She replied, "Now, are you going to tell me what you were laughing about?" She questioned

"Well you are having twins. And their father is Fred. It just made me think of all the trouble that Fred and George got into, and now your twins have part of those genes."

Sighing, Hermione placed her head into her hands. "Merlin, help me." She said.

"I am sure you will do fine, Hermione." Charlie said with a grin still on his face.

Hermione nodded, and the two fell into a comfortable silence.

"Hermione, can I ask you a question?" Charlie asked.

"You already did." Hermione replied with a giggle, and laughed even more at Charlie's eye roll. "But I will let you ask one more."

"When I mentioned Ron, back at the clinic, you flinched. Why?"

Staring into Charlie's eyes, Hermione wasn't expecting this question. She knew she would have to tell him sometime, she just hoped it would be later.

"Well, when I left Ron and I didn't part on good terms." She answered, hoping that would be enough to satisfy his curiosity.

"I know that, but you flinched- almost as if you were expecting something like a hit." When he saw Hermione look down, Charlie's eyes widened. "He hit you?" Charlie asked with his voice full of anger and rage.

All Hermione could do was nod.

"That bloody prat! I should go to England and kill him now. No woman deserves to be hit!" Charlie almost couldn't believe it. His own brother? His father made sure all the men in his family knew that was unacceptable. "You don't deserve that Hermione."

Hermione nodded, "I know." She spoke quietly. "He is the reason I left, to get away from him."

Charlie pulled the young witch into a hug. "I will not let anything happen to you again."

Hermione nodded and smiled. She believed him.

* * *

**All right… so Charlie knows about the whole abusive Ron thing.**

**But yeah… Now review?**

**It would really brighten my day!**


	14. Granger Danger?

**Hermione is about 24ish weeks along by this chapter. **

**I am glad so many of you are really enjoying this story!**

**I want to thank all of my reviewers and everyone who added this to their Alerts/Favorites.**

**On a more sad note, I have just completed the last actual chapter of this fic today… Just to warn you. There will be a total of 20 chapters when you include the Epilogue (yes I wrote the last chapter, but I still feel like you all deserve to catch a glimpse of the future!)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Granger Danger?**

Charlie and Hermione sat in the local diner enjoying some breakfast and each other's company. Hermione's plate was piled high with eggs, bacon, sausage, and potatoes. Charlie stared at her.

Feeling like someone was watching her, Hermione looked up. "What?" She questioned.

"I've never seen a bird eat so much." He commented.

Glaring at the man across from her, Hermione could feel her anger level rise. "Charles Weasley! You know as well as I do that I am eating for three! Not one, not two, but three! And I would appreciate it if you would keep your comments to yourself." She scolded before grabbing her jacket and purse and walking out of the diner.

Hermione couldn't believe Charlie would say such a thing. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking, and as a result, ran into someone. Before she could tumble to the ground, a pair of strong arms caught her.

"Easy there Miss Granger, it would be bad if you were to fall." Liam said looking into the witches chocolate brown eyes.

"Well, thank you Mr. Johnson for catching me." Hermione replied.

"Where's Charlie at? It seems you two are always together." He commented, looking around.

Frowning, Hermione sighed, "Oh, that prat? I don't know, and honestly I don't care."

"What did he do now?" Liam asked.

"He was being a right fowl git! And I didn't even get to finish my breakfast." She exclaimed.

"Calm down. Now, how much time do you have before you need to be at the office?"

"Awhile."

"Come with me and I will get you some breakfast." Liam said while holding out his arm for Hermione to take.

Hermione linked her arm into Liam's and walked with him to his small house which was located not far from the reserve and her office.

"I only have cereal, I hope that's okay. I know it's not a big English breakfast that you are used to, but it's enough for us Americans." Liam said while handing her a bowl and a red cereal box.

"Cap 'n Crunch?" Hermione questioned looking at the cartoon man on the box.

Liam chuckled, "It's a reminder of home." He answered.

Hermione shrugged and added some milk to her cereal.

"So, are you going to tell me why you are mad at Charlie?" Liam questioned while sitting down across from her.

Shoveling a large bite of Cap'n Crunch into her mouth, Hermione tried to avoid his stare. "He commented on how much I eat." She said quietly.

Liam tried his best to not chuckle at her admission. "Well, he is wrong. You have two other's to worry about than just you." He said, not wanting to upset the witch any further.

Hermione smiled and finished eating her cereal.

"My I escort you, Miss Granger, to work?" Liam asked in a (really awful) fake British accent.

Laughing, Hermione nodded her head and walked out the front door with the American.

-.-

Charlie watched as Hermione stormed out of the diner. He regretted it as soon as he said it. But what was done, was done, and Charlie just had to wait for Hermione to cool down. He finished his breakfast and left the diner to go to work. On his way to the reserve, Charlie saw Hermione's familiar waddle ahead of him. He took a deep breath and was about to call out to her, when he saw she wasn't alone. Her arm was linked with Liam's. Liam, his so called best mate. He could tell the direction they were coming from that they had just left his house.

Making a sharp left, Charlie sprinted the rest of the way to work. He couldn't believe what he saw. Did that mean Hermione and Liam were together?

No, she would have told Charlie.

This caused Charlie to question why he was feeling this. He didn't want to call it jealousy, then that would mean that he has feelings for Hermione. And he didn't have feelings for his littlest brother's best friend. Did he?

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Charlie suited up and went to get Marlene ready to be transferred.

-.-

Hermione was walking next to Liam when they heard a loud commotion coming from the dragon reserve. The two exchanged a glance, and started off towards the noise.

She walked as fast as she could to the dragon pins, just as she got there she saw a stretcher being levitated by a MediWitch. Hermione saw a familiar flash of bright red hair on the stretcher.

At that second, nothing else mattered. She knew that was Charlie. Charlie, who had gotten himself hurt. Hermione could feel the tears stinging her eyes. Rushing up to the MediWitch, she tried to get her attention- but failed. Looking down at the lump on the stretcher, Hermione could help but gasp. It was Charlie alright, but it looked nothing like him. Blood was almost pouring out of his skin, he had so many gashes. She could see from the exposed skin, what little there was showing, that it was burned. Hermione could also smell the burnt flesh- a scent that was causing her to almost lose her breakfast.

Hermione followed them into the Clinic, thanking Merlin that it was so close to the reserve. Using her logic, Hermione figured this was why the Clinic was so close. Incase accidents like this happen.

Walking in, Hermione saw Jill rush over to the MediWitch and pull out her wand and helped place Charlie on one of the open cots.

Looking up, Jill saw Hermione watching the scene unfold. She waved her wand and put up a partition, so the young pregnant witch wouldn't have to see.

Once the partition was conjured, Hermione started pacing. Something didn't make sense. Charlie was one of the most careful dragon wranglers she knew. He was usually so cautious around the dragons. Sure he got injured once in a while, but never this bad. Never bad enough he had to be carried out on a stretcher. He usually could just walk himself into the clinic- that is if he needed it.

Hearing the door open, Hermione looked up to see Liam standing in the door way. Without thinking, She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his chest, burying her face in his grey t-shirt, and let the tears she had been holding back out. Liam put his arms around her and let her cry into his shirt.

He knew Charlie was the one behind the partition. He knew that for some reason, his best friend was distracted and didn't see Marlene start to let her anger out on him.

What Liam didn't know was why Charlie was distracted. Why had he let his guard down?

Finally pulling away, Hermione took a seat on one of the cushioned chairs set there for this purpose. Liam of course took the one next to her.

"Have they said anything yet?" He asked with a raspy voice. Almost as if he was trying to hold back tears. After all, he considered Charlie a brother since he was so far away from home.

Shaking her head, Hermione looked down at her hands that were placed in her lap. She had never thought about what she would do if she lost Charlie before. Over these past few weeks, Hermione hadn't realized how close she had gotten to Charlie. He was like her brother.

Except he wasn't like her brother. If he were like her brother, why would her stomach do flips every time she saw him smile? Why would her pulse quicken at the slightest touch from the second eldest Weasley?

Could Hermione Granger be falling for Charlie Weasley?

She groaned and put her head in the palms of her hands.

A couple hours later full of waiting, Hermione looked up at the sound of curtains being pulled back. She saw Jill walking towards the two friends.

"He's stable," were the first words out of here mouth.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Wait, what do you mean by 'stable?'"

Jill took the chair on the other side of Hermione and took a deep breath. "That dragon did a lot of damage to Charlie. But we got him here in good time, and I was able to heal just about everything. Charlie will probably have some scarring, well more than he usually has. He hasn't woken up yet, but we are hopeful. It may take hours, days, weeks, or even months, but hopefully he will wake up. The best you can do now is spend time with him. You can come in and see him, if you want to."

Hermione nodded and tried to get out of the chair. She finally got up from the chair, with Liam's help.

"Hermione, could you also get in contact with his family? I know you and Charlie were close, and that you knew his family."

Again, Hermione nodded, although she didn't really want to talk to the Weasley's again. She followed Jill passed the curtain, and to the only occupied cot.

There was Charlie. If Hermione didn't know any better she would think he was just sleeping. He had the innocent look upon his face that appeared only in his deepest sleep. She saw Jill conjure a chair next to the cot, and Hermione sat down. Without a thought, she grabbed his hand. The temperature of his hand shocked her; it wasn't warm like usual- but cold. Hermione could feel the tear start to pool in her eyes, but refused to shed them.

Hermione wasn't sure how long she had sat there, but the next thing she knew Jill was back.

"Hermione, visiting hours are over."

Even with Jill's words, Hermione didn't even try to move. Had she really sat there all day?

"You can come back tomorrow, after work of course. And don't worry I told Mr. Hughes that you wouldn't be coming in today."

Hermione stayed seated and acted like she hadn't heard one word from Jill. Jill sighed and walked away. She knew she wouldn't be getting through to the young witch. Walking over to the reserve, Jill found Liam right away.

"Liam, I need your help. It's Hermione." That was all Jill needed to say before Liam started making his way to the clinic.

He found Hermione quickly, and stood beside her.

"Come on, Hermione. Let's get you home. Charlie will be here in the morning, and if anything changes I am sure Jill will contact you right away."

Hermione still didn't move, that is until she felt Liam's hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and into his eyes. With that, she could tell he was worried about her.

Finally, after sitting there all day, Hermione got out of the chair next to Charlie's bed (with Liam's help again).

Putting his arm around her, Liam escorted the pregnant girl home.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also I am not sure if they have Cap'n Crunch in England/Romania, but I put it in anyways.**

**So please review?**

**It always makes me smile.**


	15. Birthday

**So, as promised, another update!**

**Now read and leave a review! Please?**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own it.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Birthday**

Hermione began her day like any other. She woke up, showered, got ready, and ate breakfast. Of course all of these things took longer for her to do while being thirty-two weeks pregnant with twins. As quickly as she could, Hermione left her house and made her way to the small clinic. Since she had started her maternity leave two weeks ago, Hermione would spend her days at the clinic with Charlie. Even with him unconscious, it felt like the two had grown closer.

When she got to the clinic, however, she was met by a scene that wasn't what she was used to. There were a crowd of MediWitches around his bed. Hermione pushed her way through and found Jill, who was right next to Charlie's head.

"Hermione, I was just about to owl you. It seems Charlie is about to wake up." She said with a genuine smile on her face.

Hermione looked down at the man she loved. Yes, loved, and grabbed his hand.

Almost as soon as she grabbed his hand, Charlie's eye's fluttered open.

The first words out of his mouth were, "Hermione?"

"I'm right here, Charlie." She said with a smile.

"Welcome back, Charlie." Healer Campbell said before starting in on the multiple tests she now had to perform.

Hermione held his hand the entire time and wouldn't let her eyes leave his bright blue ones. The blue eyes she had been longing to see for the past eight weeks.

"What happened?" Charlie asked.

Jill finished up her tests and answered his question. "You were involved in a dragon accident and are lucky to be here. You have been in a coma for the past eight weeks."

"And you have been here every day?" Charlie asked Hermione.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, how did you know?" She asked, confused.

"I can't remember much- as in practically nothing. But one thing I do remember is feeling your presence, and it was here a lot."

This statement caused Hermione to blush.

"No, it's a good thing." Charlie reassured her.

Jill cleared her throat, causing the other two to remember she was there. "Charlie, it seems that your coma healed all your internal injuries- well with the help of the potions we were pumping into your body. We will need to monitor you external injuries, however. The cuts and burns are getting better; you are just going to have to keep putting some cream on it. It's the bruises you will have the most trouble with; they are going to be sore for a while. You will need a lot of care in the future, but I will talk to you more about this later." And Jill left, leaving the two of them together, alone.

Hermione turned towards Charlie with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Why should you be sorry? I was the idiot who got himself attacked by a dragon and left you alone. Well not alone, I mean you do have Liam."

"I am sorry because of me walking out on you that morning! I don't think I could have lived with myself if that was really the last time I saw you. And what do you mean I also have Liam? Liam and I aren't together. We are friends. And yes he has been helping me out, but only because I was a mess. I was a mess because you were here and I wasn't sure if you were going to make it. I was a mess because I realized that I love you but I couldn't tell you." Hermione abruptly stopped once she realized what she had said.

Charlie was surprised, but a smile lit up his face. "I love you too. How could I not? You are smart beautiful and amazing, any bloke would be crazy to not love you."

Hermione bent over the cot and kissed him. This wasn't just a short peck on the lips, but a deep passionate one. The kind that make your pulse quicken and fireworks explode in your head.

She pulled back from the kiss (reluctantly) when she felt a pain ripple through her abdomen. It was followed by a rush of liquid between her legs. Hermione let out a gasp, which alarmed Charlie.

"What? Is something wrong?" Charlie asked concerned.

"I think I'm in labor."

-.-

Jill rushed in and forced Hermione into the cot next to Charlie's. With the wave of her wand, Hermione was out of her normal clothes and into one of the generic paper hospital gowns. She started waving her wand more, doing checks on the babies.

"You are definitely in labor, Hermione. What concerns me is that you are only thirty-two weeks along, when normal gestation is forty. You don't need to worry, the twins are viable now- we just need to be cautious once they are out. However, you are nowhere near delivering right now. So I am going to give you a potion for the pain, and I will check on you again in a little while."

Hermione could feel the pain potion start to work almost immediately. She turned her head and saw Charlie looking at her.

"So we love each other." Charlie said, stating a fact.

Nodding, Hermione could feel herself smile. "Does that mean we are together?" She questioned.

"It depends." Charlie said, slyly. "If you want to."

"I want to." Hermione said without missing a beat.

Charlie could feel his face light up. "But, what about Fred?"

Hermione smiled sadly, she had already thought about this. How could she not? "I loved Fred, and I still do. I really thought he and I would last forever, and we probably would have. But the universe had other plans- plans that involve you, me, and these two little ones that will hopefully come soon and safely."

They fell into a comfortable silence, one which Charlie decided to break. "I was thinking. Once you have the babies you will be focused on them. And I know that I am going to need care. So I have decided to go home- just for a bit."

"Alright, let's go to England." Hermione answered.

Charlie looked over at her, the woman he loves. "You want to go with me? But I thought you wanted to stay away from England?"

"Of course I want to go with you. I just got you back, and I don't want to lose you again. Plus I have no idea how to be a mother. These two will need a lot of care, especially with them being premature. Molly is the only person I would trust to help me in these first few months, except for Fred, you, and my own mother. I can't go to Fred, well because of the obvious. You need care yourself. And as far as I know, my mother still disowns me. Also, your mum has already raised twins, so she knows what to expect."

"Okay, let's go to England."

Eventually Jill returned and checked on Hermione. "It appears these two are ready to meet the world." She said with a smile.

The next hour was filled with pain for Hermione. Even with the pain potion, she could still feel it. Hermione could only feel the pain, but she knew it was worth it. She could hear the encouragement from Charlie, one cot over, and wished he could be next to her holding her hand. Hermione wished Fred could be here next to her to welcome in their children into the world.

It didn't seem like that long before she heard Jill call out one last push, and the air was filled with cries. Cries from Hermione's two new born sons. She couldn't help but cry herself. At this moment the one thing Hermione wanted most in the world, was to hold her babies. She was told this one thing had to wait.

"I need to make sure everything is developed okay." Jill had told her.

This left Hermione alone on her cot with MediWitches around her fixing her up, because apparently giving birth is hard on a woman's body.

"You did great, Hermione." Charlie said from his spot a few feet away.

Hermione sighed, all she wanted to do was sleep- but couldn't until she knew how her boys were. It was strange for her, to call them her boys. Until recently she only thought of them as the two little monsters that were kicking her insides. And now they were here, and she had to name them. She hadn't gotten her name list narrowed down far enough.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Jill's return. "I gave both of the boys' checkups, and everything is fine, with both of them. Baby two's lungs aren't as developed as baby one, but it was nothing that a quick potion couldn't fix. It appears that they were both ready to face the world a bit earlier than planned."

And with that, two MediWitches walked forward- each with a small blue bundle.

"This is baby one. He was born at 10:42 am." She stated while putting him in Hermione's arms. Hermione could see he was wearing a small blue shirt. She took a minute just to stare at her little boy. He had a head full of the Weasley red hair and was staring back at her with bright blue eyes. Hermione knew his eye color would more than likely change, but she loved them all the same.

The second MediWitch stepped forward, "This is baby two. He was born at 10:47 am, just five minutes after his brother." This little boy got set in the crook of Hermione's other arm. He looked the exact same as his brother, only he was in a green shirt- probably to help Hermione distinguish between them.

"I am going to leave you three- sorry four- alone. I will be back to check on you. If you need anything, just place the tip of your wand here," She said while showing Hermione, "And I, or one of the MediWitches will be right here."

Hermione nodded with understanding without taking her eyes off her new born sons. Carefully, Hermione got out of the bed and walked the few feet over to Charlie's bed.

"Budge over." Hermione demanded. However she felt slightly guilty when she saw Charlie wince in pain as he moved.

Gently as she could, Hermione passed one of the babies to Charlie. She placed baby two in his arms, successfully avoiding hurting him.

Charlie looked down at the small bundle in his arms. The last time he held a baby, Ginny was born. And even then he didn't remember much.

"Do you have names for them?" Charlie asked, not looking up from the small being in his arms.

Hermione smiled again. It seemed she couldn't quit smiling with these two around.

"This is Greyson Henry Weasley." She said looking down at baby one. "And that is Fallon Arthur Weasley." Hermione said while gesturing towards baby two.

"Greyson and Fallon." Charlie said in awe of the new lives.

The couple heard footsteps and looked up to find Liam at the end of their bed. "Sorry to disrupt you, but I heard there has been a lot going on here today. The comatose patient finally woke up, and the pregnant witch finally gave birth." He said with a smile.

Hermione giggled, "Liam, I want you to meet the twins. Twins, this is your Uncle Liam. He helped me out so much, almost as much as Charlie." She said quietly to the bundles of joy.

"Do they have names?" He asked while accepting the child (Greyson) from Hermione.

"You are holding Greyson Henry. And this is Fallon Arthur." She said while taking Fallon from Charlie.

Liam stayed and talked with the couple a bit longer, but ended up leaving. He left the new family to get acquainted- whether they realized they were a family yet, or not.

* * *

**So… She finally had the babies.**

**Now you can click the little button below this and review!**


	16. To Have A Home

**Yep, Chapter 16 is here.**

**And it's a little short, I apologize. But it's a good chapter.**

**Also, a HUGE thank you to **_**ALL**_** my reviewers! – PerformanceLover, AnMarie 10, QHLuver, Misti D, DaphneandBellatrixPotter, Sampdoria, Jewels812, sweet-tang-honney, .Five, Chocolatesinger, Anarra, arabellagrace, heyitscatherine, Broken-Wings101, MiraMarie, RubeusHagrid34, Carebear114, sammy sosa the 13****th****, Strizzy, Nissy Padfoot, Hufflepuff Dreamer18, Hamataroo, moonqueen, mumble hassnut, x-Live-love-life-x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, okay?**

* * *

**Chapter 16: To Have A Home**

Hermione stood outside of The Burrow, looking up at the magnificent structure. The place where she had so many happy memories. With a baby carrier in each hand, Hermione made her way to the front door, and with Charlie right beside her on magical crutches.

When they got to the door, Charlie knocked.

Hermione set down the carriers and looked at him and laughed, "It's your childhood home, and you knock?"

Charlie just shrugged, and at that moment the door was pulled open. There stood Molly Weasley.

"Charlie? Hermione?" She asked, almost as if she didn't believe it.

Before they could answer they were both pulled into a bone crushing hug. Mrs. Wealsey pulled away and looked at both Charlie and Hermione.

"This is a surprise! Did you two show up at the same time?" She asked while ushering them in.

Hermione paused to pick up the twins, which caught Mrs. Weasley's eye.

"Hermione Granger! I thought you were going to owl me when you had the baby?" Molly said before noticing there were two carriers. "I believe we need to do some talking." She said in a motherly tone, before taking one of the babies from Hermione.

"Mum, where's dad at?" Charlie asked from inside the house.

"At work, of course. And Charlie, what have you done to yourself?" She asked noticing the few bandages and the magical crutches.

"It's nothing Mum, I just got in the way of a dragon." He said like it was no big deal.

"Charles Weasley! That does not look like nothing. Why wasn't I informed?" Molly asked, irritated.

Hermione cleared her throat, "That was my fault, Mrs. Weasley. I was supposed to inform you, but I kept forgetting."

Mr. Weasley turned to Hermione, "I don't blame you, dear. I am sure you had more things to worry about." She paused, almost like she was thinking some things over, "How did you know Charlie was hurt?" She questioned.

"Maybe we should sit down." Hermione suggested.

Everyone migrated into the sitting room. Hermione and Charlie sat next to each other in a love seat, with the twins on the floor in front of them still in the carriers. Mrs. Weasley sat in the chair across from them.

"For the past few months, I have been in Romania where I am now the Ambassador of Dragon Relations. I had forgotten Charlie was there, and ended up running into him. Long story short, he helped me out a lot with the pregnancy and we became close." She said before picking up Greyson, who had started to cry, and started soothing him.

Molly couldn't take her eyes off the little boy. He looked so much like Fred and George when they were little.

Hermione could see where Molly's gaze landed, and smiled. "Mrs. Weasley, I would like you to meet your grandsons. This is Greyson Henry," she said while standing up and placing him in her arms, "And this is Fallon Arthur." Hermione told her while picking up Fallon, who was sitting quietly in his carrier and staring at everything around him.

"They look just like Fred and George." Molly spoke quietly. "I didn't think you were having twins." She stated looking up at the young witch.

Chuckling, Hermione nodded, "I didn't think so either, but when I went in for a checkup around my twentieth week and discovered there were actually two little ones growing in me."

"Greyson and Fallon." She said with a twinkle in her eye, "You kept the F & G names?" She questioned.

"Yes, I know your brothers were Gideon and Fabian, and then Fred and George, and now Greyson and Fallon. It just seemed right. And of course Fallon's middle name is in honor of your husband- their grandfather. While Greyson's is in honor of my father- their other grandfather." Hermione answered.

"Thank you for stopping by and letting me meet them. You will stick around until Arthur gets home from work, right?" Mrs. Weasley said while wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Actually Mum, we were wondering something. I am still recovering from the accident, and Hermione is worried about being a mum herself. So we were hoping you would let us stay here, at least for a little bit." Charlie said, finally joining the conversation.

Mrs. Wealsey looked like Christmas had come early. "Absolutely, I would love to have you home. And I would never say no to helping out some grandchildren."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, she didn't know why she was worried- but she was.

Charlie watched as his mother helped Hermione up the stairs with the twins, to get everything settled for them. Smiling after Hermione, Charlie picked up the latest edition of _The Daily Prophet_ and started to catch up on the news.

"Charlie?"

Looking up from The Prophet, Charlie could just make out a blur of red before finding himself in his second bone crushing hug of the day.

"Hello, Gin." Charlie said once his sister pulled away, winching slightly from the pain.

"Why didn't I know you were going to be here?" She asked putting on a serious face.

"I didn't even know myself until a day ago." Charlie noticed another person hovering in the doorway. "Hello Harry. I do hope you have been taking care of my sister." He said in threatening older brother tone.

Harry nodded, "Of course."

The reunion was cut short, when the trio in the living room heard footsteps on the stairs. Hermione appeared at the doorway first followed by Molly- who was carrying Fallon.

"'Mione!" Ginny screamed before grabbing her friend in a hug.

Hermione was not expecting this, and neither was Fallon- who started crying.

Ginny pulled back and felt her eyes widened as she looked over at the small being in her mother's arms. She couldn't take her eyes off of him the whole time he was transferred from Mrs. Weasley's arms to Hermione. And even after Hermione got him to calm down.

"Ginny, I want you to meet your nephew, Fallon Arthur." Hermione said while placing the now calm baby into Ginny's arms.

"You had the baby?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and no." Hermione answered. "Let's go talk." She said while starting to walk back up the stairs.

Hermione stopped at Charlie and Bill's old room and let Ginny in.

"Since when do you stay in here? You always share a room with me." Ginny said, feigning hurt.

Shrugging, Hermione smiled, "Since it's the biggest bedroom open and I need the room with having two cribs to get in as well." She looked into the second crib, and saw Greyson was awake and smiling- this cause Hermione to break out into a large smile. "I also want you to meet Greyson Henry- your nephew's twin, or if you would rather- your other nephew."

"But 'Mione, it's not possible." Ginny said looking between Fallon and Greyson.

"But it is." Hermione said, inwardly laughing at her friend's expression.

"They are amazing." Ginny spoke not taking her eyes off the babies.

Eventually the two settled down and fell asleep. Hermione helped Ginny get them into the cribs, and the women left the room.

"Are they going to be okay in there?" Ginny asked worriedly.

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Your mum helped me put up some wards to let me know when the start crying, they will be fine."

Ginny turned to go back down the stairs, but Hermione grabbed her arm and led her up a couple more flights before stopping in front of Ginny's room.

Hermione threw herself down on the bed that used to be hers, and Ginny sat on her own bed.

"So, Hermione, what's troubling you?" Ginny asked.

Sighing, Hermione was hoping to get this over quick. "I have to tell you something."

Ginny smirked, "You don't have a third baby hidden anywhere, do you?"

"I do not have a third child." Hermione said with a grin.

"So, 'Mione, where did you go? You scared us all with leaving so abruptly." Ginny said now getting serious.

"I actually went to Romania." Hermione said starting her story.

Ginny sat quietly and listened to the tale Hermione was telling. She was just about to ask about Hermione's and Charlie's relationship, when the two witches heard screaming and yelling followed by crashes coming from below.

* * *

**So… They are back to England. And what is with the crashes?**

**Review, please!**


	17. Debacle

**This chapter is later than I planned, blame that on me working 40 hours in three days.**

**But I hope everyone likes it! It's on the longer side.**

**Disclaimer: I own the computer I wrote this on, does that count? No? Okay, so I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Debacle**

Exchanging a quick glance, Hermione and Ginny jumped off the beds and fled down the stairs. Hermione made it to the bottom first, and regretted going down the stairs.

There in the middle of the living room, were two Weasley men wrestling on the floor.

"Charlie Weasley!"

Everyone jumped at the loudness of Mrs. Weasley's voice, it even caused the two fighting to stop.

"Charles Septimus Weasley! You, young man, are supposed to be resting. What on earth could posses you to tackle your own brother?" She scolded.

And sure enough, once Charlie got himself up from the floor- there laid Ron. Ron was sporting a cut lip, a bloody nose, and a deep purple left eye. Charlie, however, didn't seem to have a scratch on him- except for anything dragon related.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, you explain this minute." Molly said looking her youngest son in the eye.

"I don't know Mum, honest! I walked in the door, saw Charlie, and then he just came at me." Ron said trying to control his bleeding.

"Charles." Molly said rounding on him.

Charlie just shook his head and looked up at his mum, "He deserves it mum."

Mrs. Weasley sighed, "I cannot think of anything that would force your brother to deserve something like that."

Charlie said nothing but focused his attention on Hermione, who he just spotted. "If you want to know the whole story, I can't tell you, but Hermione can. That is if she wishes."

Ron looked over at Hermione, "Bloody Hell! Hermione, I didn't know you were back!" He said putting on a happy face, and ignoring his mother's chiding for cursing.

He got off the floor and walked over to give Hermione a hug. Hermione promptly moved so she was standing behind Ginny and out of the way.

"Don't, just don't." She said looking at the floor.

"What's wrong 'Mione? Now I can't even hug my friend?" Ron asked.

"Ron, that day in the cemetery, you not only hurt me physically but you hurt me emotionally as well. I haven't found it in me to forgive you, at least not yet." Hermione spoke softly, but loud enough that everyone could hear.

Molly Weasley could feel her anger level rise. If Hermione was implying what she thought, then her son deserved a hell of a lot more. "Ronald Weasley, did you lay a hand on that girl?" She asked out raged.

Everyone could see Ron's ears start to turn red. "What did you expect? Did you know about her and Fred sleeping around?" He yelled.

"Don't fucking talk about something you know nothing about!" Charlie roared. Molly was too stunned to reprimand her son and his foul language.

Ron turned around and glared at his older brother, "And you do?"

"Yeah I do! Because guess what? I was there to help Hermione out when you were the one who forced her away from her family and friends! It was I who went with her to the doctor's appointments. I was also there when she found out she was having twins. When she was in labor, who was there? Oh yeah, that's right, I was. And I was also there when Hermione and I decided to give a serious relationship a go."

Once the last words were out of his mouth, Charlie looked over at Hermione- who was blushing. Charlie knew that she wanted to wait to tell his family, at least until they knew where the relationship was going. His face washed over in relief when he saw her smile and nod.

Ron returned his glare to Hermione. "Is it true?" When Hermione lifted her head and gave a curt nod, Ron became more out raged. "I can't fucking believe it! First Fred, now Charlie! Who's next? George, Percy, or Bill?" He yelled before storming out of the house. It was a couple of minutes before the remaining inhabitants of The Burrow heard a loud _pop_, and they knew Ron had disapparated.

"Oh, Hermione. I am sorry you had to face that. I thought I raised him better." Mrs. Weasley said while putting her arms around the girl.

"Harry, I didn't see you there." Hermione said, trying to forget what Ron had said, and hugged her friend.

"Hermione, it's good to see you. I hear you had the _babies_." Harry said with a smile.

"Oh yes, you will have to meet them, that is once they wake up from their nap." Hermione said gushing about her kids.

"Now, Hermione you need to go upstairs and rest, because we are having everyone over for supper tonight. I just know everyone will be excited to see you. And Harry, dear, do you mind finding Ron, and try reasoning with him. I know he doesn't deserve it, but his is still a part of this family. Charlie, you need to rest as well, so I am sending you up the stairs. Ginny, you will help me get the food ready." Molly said going into her Mrs. Weasley mode.

Hermione did as she was told; she was never one to ignore an order from Mrs. Weasley. She got herself settled in Charlie's old bed, and smiled- it still smelled like him. Hermione was almost asleep when she heard the door creak open. Grabbing her wand, she was ready to face the intruder who dared come into the room while her babies were sleeping.

"Relax Hermione, it's just me." She heard Charlie say in reassurance.

"What are you doing here?" She asked tiredly.

Charlie smirked, "If I recall, this once was my room. Plus, I was having a little bit of trouble climbing the stairs- and this is all the further I got." He spoke while he sat down on the bed- the same bed Hermione was currently trying to sleep in.

"Fine, but if your snoring keeps me awake, you will be moving." Hermione said with a grin.

Faking shock, Charlie let out a gasp. "I will let you know, that I do not snore."

Laughing, Hermione rolled over, "Sure you don't."

Charlie was going to say something else, but noticed Hermione had already drifted off to sleep.

-.-

Ron apparated to the first place he thought of, The Hogs Head. He wasn't sure why, but once he saw that sign he knew the only thing he wanted was a drink. Walking into the bar, Ron sat at the first available stool he saw, and ordered a Firewhiskey.

Aberforth was hesitant about giving him the alcohol, but saw the need for it in the young man's eyes.

Harry found his best friend sitting at the bar, nursing a glass of what he assumed was Firewhiskey.

"Ron, mate, let's go back to The Burrow- your mum is wondering where you are." Harry said, while refusing the drink Aberforth tried to give him.

Looking down at the amber liquid, Ron wanted to ignore Harry.

"Come on, Ron. I'm sure if you just apologize to 'Mione, everything would be normal." Harry said.

Ron looked over at his friend. "You don't get it Harry. Nothing will be the same. Hermione and I were supposed to end up together. But she chose Fred over me, and then she chose to go gallivanting throughout Romania and once again pick one of my brothers over me. I'm in love with her; she is the only one I see when I look into my future. So I can't go back and pretend everything is fine, I won't." He said before downing the rest of his drink and motioning for Aberforth to bring him another one.

Unsure of what to say, Harry just sat there staring at Ron- not really believe in what he just heard.

"All right, mate, but you know where to find us." Harry replied before walking out the door and apparating back to The Burrow.

Aberforth watched the young Weasley sit at the bar and drown his sorrows. He wasn't sure what was troubling the man, but made sure to keep a close eye on him with all the alcohol he was ingesting.

"Hello Ronald."

Ron looked up to find a head of long striking blonde hair, "Hi Luna." He mumbled not really wanting to hear about her Tumbeasts or Dimbelwits.

"Lovely day out today, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said, not really wanting to be bothered.

Even though Ron was not talking much, Luna knew she should keep trying to break through the hard exterior.

-.-

Molly Weasley busied herself in the kitchen in the time leading up to dinner. She was glad to have her family back- save for Ron. Molly was unsure of what to do about her youngest son. She still loved him, but she knew he had changed after the war.

Hearing the tell tale sign of apparation in the back yard, Molly looked out the window and saw Percy coming up the walk with Audrey (who she had taken a liking for). Another pop and she saw her husband walking up behind Percy.

It was around that time she heard the fireplace start up, and after walking into the living she found Bill and Fluer- who had a cute baby bump. Not long after Bill arrived, George and Angelina- also with a baby bump- stepped through the fire place as well.

"Good, everyone is here. Now, George, be a dear and go wake up Hermione and Charlie. Hermione is sleeping in Charlie's old room and Charlie should be in your former room. Then we can eat!" She said happily.

There was one final apparation pop, and Molly looked out the window to see Harry walking towards The Burrow.

When he walked through the door, Molly looked at her son- in all sense of the word but blood- and sighed sadly when he shook his head.

She was about to say something, when everyone heard screaming coming from above.

-.-

George did as he was told, and went to wake up the final two members of the dinner party. He decided to wake Hermione first, since Charlie's room was first on the way up.

"Come on 'Mione! Get up. You may have just reappeared from Romania, but you aren't exempt from the family dinner." George yelled turning on the lights.

The sudden onset of yelling, light, and sound, awoke both Hermione and Charlie, as well as the twins. Hermione let out a very girly screech, while Charlie looked around dumbfounded with his wand in his hand. Along with Hermione's screech, Fallon and Greyson started screaming from being awoken from a nice slumber with loud sounds.

"Bloody Hell, George! You don't go screaming at people when there are kids in the room sleeping." Charlie said as he tried to get off the bed.

Hermione was already over by the cribs and had Fallon in her arms trying to calm him down.

"Were you two in the same bed?" George asked curiously with a sly smile on his face.

"Oi! What's going on in here?"

The three adults in the room looked towards the door and found a half dozen red headed Weasley's watching the interaction.

Molly pushed her way through, and helped Hermione by picking up Greyson.

Smiling as best as she could, Hermione cleared her throat. "Well, hello, it's nice to see you all again." She started poorly. "I want you all to meet Fallon Arthur, and Greyson Henry." She said pointing to the correct child. "They are my twin boys, and their father is Fred. Yes this is a shock and believe me, I was more shocked than any of you."

Bill was the first to speak, "So you and Fred…" He said trialing off to let her fill it in.

"Yes, Fred and I had a relationship for over two years. Yes, we kept it from you because we weren't sure what you all would think. But we were going to tell you all, honestly. However, we didn't get the chance. And now I have Fallon and Greyson, and with Charlie's help we are managing."

The Weasley men who didn't know of Hermione and Fred's relationship looked dumbfounded. Nobody had guessed anything was going on between the two. But with one look from Mrs. Weasley, they all kept their thoughts to themselves.

"Wait, twins?" George questioned looking back and forth between the two little boys. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of there being another pair of Weasley twins, Fred's twins. Even if he couldn't have his twin back, this is the next best thing.

Everyone migrated back to the ground floor, leaving Hermione, Charlie, Mr. and Mrs. Wealsy, and the twins.

"Did I hear correctly, Fallon Arthur?" Mr. Weasley commented.

Charlie watched as Hermione's face lit up in a smile. "Yes, I thought it was appropriate to name each one after their grandfathers." She said before walking over to him and placing Fallon in his open arms.

Mr. Wealsey had no idea what to say. For once in his life, he was speechless. Usually he had a comment for everything. But right now he was holding one of his first grandchildren- one named after him, and he had nothing to say.

"Well, how about we get some food?" Mrs. Weasley asked, breaking the silence and heading for the stairs, and heard the others follow.

* * *

**Just so you all know, I hated writing Ron like this in this chapter. I hate writing anyone mean, period. But bear with me. Also, what was all of that with Luna?**

**I hope you all liked it!**

**Please review!**


	18. Forgiven

**Well, Chapter 18 is here.**

**I was going to wait until I was done with my English paper (ugh, I hate dead week) but since I have about three pages out of 8 complete on that, I thought I would go ahead and upload this for all you guys!**

**Make sure to leave your thoughts in a review!**

**Disclaimer: I recently got my own DVD/Blu-Ray/Digital Copy of Harry Potter 7 part one in the mail, so I own that. But I do not own Harry Potter in general. That's JK.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Forgiven**

Hermione and Charlie stayed at the Burrow for a few weeks while Charlie healed, and while Hermione learned how to be a good mother. They had slept in the same bed, but not without protest from Molly Weasley- which didn't last long, due to her realizing they are both grown adults and Hermione already has two kids and didn't want any more at the current time.

One thing both Charlie and Hermione noticed while staying in the same bed was they had the best sleep of their lives- save for waking up multiple times to take care of the boys. Hermione was always tired in the mornings, but knew it was because of the twins.

Charlie found Hermione sitting at the table eating breakfast. The boys had just gone down for their morning nap, so there was some quiet in the burrow.

"Hello, Love." He said sitting down next to her and spooning some eggs onto his plate.

Hermione smiled and the two fell into a comfortable silence- something that was accustomed to them both.

"So I have been thinking." Charlie said, breaking the quiet.

"That's frightening." Hermione said with a giggle.

Charlie ignored her comment, "I think we should visit your parents."

The smile on Hermione's face immediately disappeared. That was one thing she wasn't expecting. "Why?" She spoke softly.

"Fallon and Greyson deserve to know both of their grandparents. And I know they disowned you, but you should try to reconnect with them. I am sure they want their daughter back, and they probably want to meet their grandkids."

Hermione looked down at her hands. Everything Charlie said was a valid argument.

"You don't understand." She said after a few moments of silence. "I had kids out of wedlock, to my father that is unforgivable. No matter what I do, I doubt he will forgive me."

"Hermione, Love, can you at least try- for the kids?"

Looking up at her boyfriend, Hermione could see his eyes pleading with her. "Alright, I will try."

Charlie could feel his face light up. "Okay, we will go this afternoon."

"Today? Why not tomorrow, or never?" Hermione asked surprised at how sudden it was.

"If we don't do it today you will lose your determination. So once the twins wake up and are ready to go, we will go." He said taking charge.

All Hermione could do was nod and agree.

-.-

Hermione once again stood in front of house number 15. She couldn't believe that Charlie had conned her into coming. Clutching Greyson's carrier harder, Hermione took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Her nerves were slightly calmed when she felt Charlie's hand on her shoulder. The door was suddenly pulled open, and Hermione was now face to face with her mother.

Jean's large smile quickly faded from her face. "Hermione?" She questioned, in disbelief.

"Hello, Mum." Hermione said with an obviously fake smile.

"What are you doing here?" Jean questioned.

Pausing, Hermione took a deep breath, "Well, I thought you would like to meet your grandsons."

After the word "grandsons," Jean looked down and saw two identical baby carriers with two little boys nestled in them. Once she saw the look on their small, innocent faces, Jean felt all her disappointment for Hermione fade away.

Stepping aside, Jean smiled, "Come in, I don't want those boys to catch a cold or anything."

Hermione could feel the joy; at least her mother was letting her into the house.

"Where is Dad at?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"He is upstairs, getting ready. We are expecting some company." Jean said with a slight frown.

Feeling like she didn't belong, Hermione looked at her mother, "Well I guess I should be going. I didn't want to interrupt anything." She started walking towards the door, only to be stopped by her mother's sharp tone.

"Hermione Jean Granger, if you think you are going to walk out of this house without letting me see those beautiful boys- you have another think coming."

Turning around, Hermione could feel a smile appear on her face. She followed her mother into the living room, only pausing to make sure Charlie was still there. Hermione and Charlie sat on the couch while Jean took the chair across from them.

"Mum, this is Charlie Weasley. I'm not sure if you remember, but he was the one who got you from Australia." Hermione said, hoping she didn't stir up bad feelings about Australia- her parents still didn't like what she did to them.

Jean's smile flickered for a moment, "Of course I remember you Charlie. How have you been?" She questioned.

"I've been good, recovering from a nasty accident, but I will be back on the reserve in no time." He said speaking for the first time.

"Oh yes, you work with animals. What kind of animals is it again?" Jean questioned.

"Dragons, Ma'am."

Jean nodded and tried to ignore the fright she could feel knowing this man deals with dragons on a daily basis.

"So, do I get to meet these babies?" She asked gesturing to the carriers at their feet.

Hermione was just about to speak, when a voice interrupted them.

"Jean? Are they here already?" Hermione could hear her father's voice yell from the stairs.

Hank turned the corner, and stopped abruptly. There on his couch sat the girl who he once called his daughter.

"Hello, Dad." Hermione said quietly.

"Hermione," Her father acknowledge. "This is a… surprise." He said slowly, unsure of what to say.

Looking over to Charlie for help, Hermione wasn't sure what to do. She could feel calm wash over her when she looked into his eyes.

"Dad, I know you don't want me here. I know that in your eyes I am no longer your daughter. But I thought that you and Mum would like to meet your grandsons. I just wanted you to know they exist. After I left here that night, I ended up getting transferred for my job. Once I was there, I went to a few doctor's appointments, where I learned that I was having twins." She took a deep breath and pulled Fallon from his carrier, "This is Fallon Arthur, he is the youngest of the twins." She said before handing him off to Charlie. Hermione bent down again and picked up Greyson, "This is Greyson Henry. Both of them have middle names after two of the strongest men I know, their grandfathers." She said while feeling the tears start to build in her eyes.

Hank wasn't sure what to say. Here was his daughter, showing him his grandchildren, and saying one is even named after him.

Jean cleared her throat, "Can I hold one?" She asked.

Nodding, Hermione stood up and placed Greyson in her mother's arms. Jean watched as her grandson looked up at her with curious eyes.

Hermione turned and faced her father. She watched as he opened his mouth, as if he was going to speak, but suddenly closed it. He turned around and walked out of the room.

Feeling the tears threaten even more to start to fall, Hermione sat down again. Jean silently watched the exchange.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, he is just unsure of this. How about I go talk to him?" Jean said, trying to comfort her only child. She reluctantly gave Fallon back to Hermione and went to find her husband.

Jean found Hank in their room on the upper level of their house. He was sitting on their bed with his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands.

"Henry." She said. After waiting five minutes and still with no answer, Jean went and sat down next to her husband. She placed her arm around him and just sat like that for a few more minutes.

"I can't do it, Jean. I can't forgive her for her actions. She knew about our stance on this whole topic before she put herself in that position. No matter how many times she brings those kids by." He said while looking at the carpet.

Jean sighed; she knew her husband would act like this. It didn't matter how much she loved him, but he has been and always will be stubborn. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for what she was going to say next.

"You listen here, Henry Granger. That is our only child down there. I could see that it took a lot for her to come here today. And I am not going to let you keep pushing her away. Once you push her away, we will lose her forever. We will lose the only chance we have at getting to know our grandchildren. I don't care whether or not you approve, but I am going to go back down those stairs and try to patch things up with her."

Hank just continued to stare at the carpet. He was still staring at the carpet when Jean left five minutes after her short speech. For once in his life, Henry Granger was unsure of what to do next.

-.-

Hermione watched as her mother left the room, and heard her footsteps ascend the stairs.

"Well that could have went worse." Hermione mumbled. She noticed Greyson and Fallon were starting to get tired. After placing them back into their respective carriers, Hermione moved them into the spare bedroom on the main floor- to give them a bit of rest.

When she returned to the living room, she sat down next to Charlie. Once she sat down, Charlie placed his arm around her- almost as a reflex. He was just about to say some more encouraging words, when there was a knock at the door. Hermione looked surprised, but decided to answer it anyways.

On the other side of the door stood her Mom's sister Juliette, her Uncle Donald, and her cousins Felicity and Franco. Felicity and Franco were siblings who were only a year apart. Hermione and Felicity were only a few weeks apart in birth, so in childhood the two would always be thrown together and forced to play with each other.

"Hermione! Oh goodness, is that really you? My, you grew up." Juliette said before wrapping her in a hug. "I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?"

"I have been good, Aunt Julie." Hermione answered. "Um, Mum and Dad are still getting ready. They should be down the stairs in a few minutes." She said before moving away from the door to let her relatives in.

"I didn't think you were going to be here today." Felicity commented while walking in.

"Yeah, I just dropped by for a surprise visit." Hermione said while leading them into the living room.

She watched as Felicity's face lit up at the sight of Charlie. This caused Hermione to roll her eyes.

"This is Charlie Weasley, my boyfriend." She said with a smile on her face. "Charlie, this is my Uncle Donald, Aunt Juliette, and my cousins Felicity and Franco."

Juliette looked shocked, "Your mother never said you were seeing anyone."

Hermione shrugged, "I never told her."

"So, Charlie, what do you do for a living?" Felicity asked in a sickly fake sexy voice.

Charlie looked over at Hermione unsure of what to say. He didn't know if these relatives of hers knew about her double life.

Hermione cleared her throat, "He works with animals." She answered, not really telling a lie but not telling the entire truth either.

"So you care about other living things. That is so hot." Felicity spoke again with the same idiotic sexy voice.

"How did you two meet?" Juliette inquired.

Looking over at Charlie, Hermione smiled, "I was best friends with his youngest brother." She answered simply, leaving out the fact she fell in love with another one of his brothers and ended up getting pregnant.

Everyone fell into an awkward silence.

"So Hermione, it seems like we don't get to see you that much. How have you been? Is there anything new in your life?" Donald asked, speaking for the first time.

Shaking her head, Hermione didn't really want to talk about her personal life. She didn't want to bring the twins into it if she didn't have to.

They once again fell into silence. The quietness was abruptly broken by loud cries coming from another room.

"Excuse me." Hermione said, jumping up from her seat.

Charlie cleared his throat, "I'll help." He added once they heard a second cry join in.

Charlie and Hermione made their way to the spare bedroom, where they found both boys with red faces and in tears.

Hermione bent down and scooped up Greyson and started to calm him down, while Charlie did the same with Fallon.

"Nothing new, eh cousin."

Looking over her shoulder, Hermione saw Felicity standing in the doorway and eyeing the scene before her with curiosity.

"I didn't know you were married, oh wait, isn't _Charlie_ just your boyfriend?" She said Charlie's name like it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Felicity Ophelia Williams, go wait in the living room."

Turning around, Hermione found it was her mother whose voice was filled with such authority.

Once she saw the look her Aunt was giving her, Felicity stalked out of the room and back into the living room.

"I'm sorry, it slipped my mind that they were coming over tonight." Jean apologized.

Shrugging, Hermione turned her attention back to her child. "It's fine. Actually, it is nice to see them." She said with fake happiness.

Jean turned around and walked into the living room to deal with her sister and her family. After Hermione and Charlie took care of the twins, they too joined everyone in the living room.

"Hermione, Jean tells me you have recently become a mother. That is so exciting!" Julie said while rushing up to view Greyson.

Smiling, Hermione introduced the room to her children. Once everyone had gotten to see, and hold them, Hermione decided it was time to go.

"I am sorry, but we really should be going. We have to get the twins home." She said while gathering the bags and carriers.

Jean walked with her daughter to the door. "I will tell your father you say good-bye. Don't worry, I will talk to him. And don't you hesitate to bring those boys around anytime you want."

Hermione felt a large grin appear on her face. Her mother had forgiven her.

* * *

**So… Thoughts?**

**Also, this chapter was 2500 words and seven Microsoft Word document pages.**

**That is all.**

**REVIEW!**


	19. I Still Think

**So this chapter is full of cuteness. It is the last official chapter, the epilogue is the only part left. I can't believe I have reached the end of this fic so fast. So be sure to review! I love them all!**

**Also, make sure to read the ending Author's note.**

**That is all.**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. It.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: I Still Think**

Charlie watched Hermione from the door way, she was busy changing the boys and getting them ready for the night. He couldn't help but smile while seeing how happy she was with them. Walking in, Charlie took Greyson from Hermione and placed him gently in the crook of his left arm and then picked up Fallon with his right arm. Hermione looked up at him in surprise.

"You need to get ready. Mum will be watching the little guys tonight while you and I go out." Charlie said with a smile.

Hermione didn't have time to reply since Charlie left the room almost immediately. She turned to her bed, where she found a small pile of clothes. Picking them up, she found a beautiful red cocktail dress with a black shrug and some gold heels. She quickly showered, wanting to get the baby spit-up off her, and used her wand for her hair and make-up.

Thirty minutes later, Hermione descended the stairs and found Charlie at the base of them in a crisp black tuxedo.

As soon as Hermione was in view, Charlie could feel his heart stop. He wasn't sure what to say. She looked so beautiful. Of course she is always beautiful, it was just something about seeing her now in that dress. The dress he had his mother pick out, because honestly no woman wants Charlie Weasley to choose their dress.

"Wow, Hermione, you look amazing." He said while staring into her eyes. Charlie saw her cheeks tinge pink.

Regaining her composure, Hermione smiled, "What is all this about?" She questioned while gesturing to her dress and his tuxedo.

"I have realized that you and I haven't had a proper date, so tonight is our first date." He told her while grabbing her hand and leading her out of The Burrow.

As soon as they passed the wards around Charlie's childhood home, he grabbed her arm a little harder and apparated the pair of them away.

Hermione found herself landing in a dark alleyway once the feeling of apparation had passed. Without saying anything, Charlie wrapped his arm around her waist and led her away from the dingy street. He walked with her only a few meters and the pair ended up in front of a classy looking restaurant. Charlie walked with his date inside, and the pair was seated quickly.

Charlie sat there listening to Hermione and her small talk. He was unsure of how to act, considering what he had planned for the rest of the evening. Something he hoped Hermione would agree with.

"Charlie?"

Looking up at the beautiful witch who sat across from him, Charlie smiled. "Yes?" He answered in the form of a question.

"It looked like your mind was elsewhere." She said with slight concern.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." He said with a smile.

Not long after their food had arrived, and the couple were then occupied with eating. As soon as the check came, Charlie quickly paid it and ushered Hermione to the door.

"I had fun Charlie, we should do it again." She said with a smile full of love.

"What makes you think the night is over? Dinner may be finished, but the night is still young." He spoke softly in her ear before grabbing her and apparating away.

Hermione now found herself somewhere completely different. She was in the park that was located a few blocks away from her parents house. It was the one place she loved to go as a kid. The place where she could escape everything. She loved to swing, it almost felt like she was flying- which caused her to chuckle now that she knew how to fly on a broomstick and was terrified of it. Some days Hermione would go to the park with a book, sit under her favorite tree and get lost in another world.

Being lost in the moment, Hermione walked towards the swings, and sat down in one. She felt someone behind her followed by a gentle push. Looking back she saw Charlie, who had a giant smile on his face.

"Why'd you bring me here?" She asked in a whisper.

After one final push, Charlie sat himself in the swing next to hers and looked over. "I remember you talking of this place so fondly one time. It was during one of those talks we had getting to know each other."

Feeling the tears coming to her eyes, Hermione smiled. He actually listened, Charlie Weasley didn't just remember small things about her- he remembered everything.

"Thank you." She said with her voice cracking a bit.

Charlie noticed the tears. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked before standing in front of her and stopping the swing.

Hermione looked up at her boyfriend. "Never better. How am I so lucky to have you?" She asked.

Shaking his head, Charlie disagreed. "I should be asking what I have done to deserve you."

Looking down at the sand, Hermione could feel herself blush. She felt Charlie's pointer finger under her chin and pushed her head up.

"I'm serious Hermione. I remember the day I met you when you were fourteen. If someone would have told me then that I would be falling head over heels for you, I would have denied and told them to check themselves into St. Mungo's.

"But it's true, I'm falling for you Hermione Granger. I love you. I love Fallon and Greyson, and I can't imagine not having any of you in my life.

"I know that we just had our first official date tonight, but I can see myself with you for the rest of my life."

Charlie paused and took a deep breath. He let go of the swing and knelt down on one knee, while pulling out a small black box at the same time.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the honor and marry me?" He said while opening the velvet box to reveal a large shiny diamond with two small rubies on either side.

Hermione, who had had tears in her eyes since the start of Charlie amazing speech, nodded. Charlie couldn't help but smile like a kid in a candy store when he slipped the ring onto Hermione Granger's (soon to be Weasley) hand.

-.-

Looking in the mirror, Hermione couldn't help but smile. She knew she looked wonderful in the white ball gown she had on. It was complete with a sweetheart neckline and simple elegant embroider in sliver throughout the dress.

It was finally her wedding day.

Hermione was never one of those girls who dreamt of her wedding day. She didn't go around planning it out tens of years in advance. But she did want a fabulous wedding. Her wedding to the man of her dreams.

Three years ago, Hermione was sure her prince charming was none other than Fred Weasley. She would have ignored you if you were to suggest anyone else.

But life has a funny way of doing things.

She lost one love, only to find her true love.

Of course she loved Fred, she always will. He was the father of her first two children, he will always have a place in her heart. But Hermione now knew she was destined for Charlie Weasley. Charlie, the brother of the father of her twins- as well as the brother of one of her best friends.

There was a sudden knock at the door, which startled the bride. Once she opened it she saw one of her best friends. Or rather, someone who used to be one of her best friends.

"Ronald." She said surprised.

"Hermione, I know I am probably the last person you want to see right now. But please just hear me out. I know I hurt you, but I came to apologize. Thinking back to that day in the cemetery, I can't believe I would do that to you. I'm sorry Hermione, I just hope we can be friends again." Ron said while looking at the floor.

"Oh Ron. Of course we are friends. All I wanted was this, an apology." She said before pulling her friend into a hug that could rival one of Molly Weasley.

It wasn't long after that Ron left to give Hermione a bit more time to prepare for her big day.

She was startled once more with someone knocking on the door. Crossing the room she opened the door to find her parents standing on the other side.

"Mum? Dad?" She said in awe. "I wasn't sure if you guys would come."

"Of course we would come, Hermione. You are our only daughter, I would never even think of missing your wedding. And I believe you had something to add, Hank." She said turning to her husband.

Hermione looked at her dad, the person who had ignored her existence the past two years. The man who taught her how to ride her bike without training wheels. The same guy who let her stand on his feet so they could dance together in the kitchen while Jean was making supper.

Hank cleared his throat, "I know it's customary for the father of the bride to walk her down the aisle, though I'm not sure with this kind of ceremony, but I would like it very much if I could walk you down the aisle today."

Hermione couldn't contain the tears; she nodded, and threw her arms around her father. In his own way, he had forgiven her for breaking his moral code.

-.-

Twenty minutes later, Charlie found himself standing next to an alter. The alter was located outside of The Burrow- just like Bill had it, only in Hermione's own style. Charlie didn't care about any of the details of the wedding, as long as he got to marry the witch of his dream- Hermione.

He heard the rustle of everyone standing up, looking up from his shoes, Charlie saw Hermione for the first time in her wedding dress. He felt as if he couldn't breathe. She was beautiful. And slowly she made her way to him, where they bound themselves to each other for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**Like I said, this is the last actually chapter. I will probably put the epilogue up next week sometime.**

**In other news, you probably noticed I changed my name. Yeah, I got bored of things easily so it was only a matter of time before I changed it. So just realize that I really am XandraLynne I am just going by KnockturnAlly for now.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-KnockturnAlly**


	20. Glimpses

**So, this is the Epilogue.**

**I hope everyone enjoys it and that everyone enjoyed the entire fic.**

**There's not much more to say, except that I am messing around with an idea for a new fic… and hopefully I can get some wrote this summer!**

**Disclaimer: For the last time in this story… I do not own Harry Potter or anything else associated with it.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Epilogue: Glimpses**

Hermione was sitting on her patio in a comfortable lounge chair. She watched as her five-year-old twin boys, Greyson and Fallon, ran around the yard with Charlie- their father. Of course both she and Charlie knew Fred was the biological father, but it didn't stop Charlie from acting any differently around the boys. He treated them as if they were his own, which once Hermione considered it, they pretty much were. Charlie had been there for her when no one else was.

Charlie and Hermione had made sure that from a young age the twins knew that Charlie wasn't their biological father. They knew that Fred was actually their father, and because of the way life had turned out- their mom was now married to Charlie, who was technically their uncle. However, the boys didn't really seem phased by this, and they chose to call Charlie "dad," which made both Hermione and Charlie happy.

Her mind drifted to the past four years. She thought of her wedding, how beautiful it was. Then to her and Charlie's decision to leave Romania. Charlie knew she missed being away from her family and away from his as well. Honestly, Charlie was probably missing them just as much. So Charlie got a job at the reserve in England. Sure the England reserve wasn't as large and didn't have as many breeds of dragons, but it was enough for Charlie.

Hermione remembered Fallon's first steps, which were soon followed by Greyson's first steps. It seemed the boys had inherited their father's personality, meaning Hermione had another Fred and George on her hands. If one twin was doing something, they other had to join. And the two were constantly causing mischief. Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had come home to a clean house, especially if George was watching them.

George's little boy, Fred, was the twin's best friend. When those three got together, nothing could stop them. Hermione was nervous for them to go to Hogwarts, already seeing all the letters she would get home about their behavior.

Hermione was startled when she felt hands on her shoulders. Looking up, she found herself getting lost in her husband's brilliant blue eyes.

"How are my girls doing?" Charlie asked.

The couple looked over at the three year old little girl who was busying herself with some dolls in the chair next to her mother.

"We are doing excellent." Hermione said before Charlie leaned down and kissed her quick.

They heard a sudden crash, and Charlie sighed, "I'll go check it out. You know, I think those boys act more like Fred and George every day."

Giggling, Hermione looked down at her daughter.

Camryn was born almost exactly nine months after Charlie and Hermione's wedding. She was a beautiful little girl with chocolate brown eyes and untamable curly hair just like her mother. However, her hair was the Weasley red, which she inherited from her father.

Hermione smiled, she loved the way her life was turning out.

-.-

Charlie awoke the next morning to a cold bed. He wondered for a second where Hermione was, that is until he heard an awful sound coming from their adjoining bathroom. Hurrying out of bed, Charlie found his wife knelt over the toilet with last night's supper contents coming back up. As if acting on instinct, he knelt down behind her and held her hair back with one had while rubbing her back with the other.

"Are you sick, Love?" Charlie asked once Hermione sat back and quit vomiting.

She looked into his eyes and felt a smile appear on her face and shook her head.

Looking at her with confusion, Charlie was unsure of what she was trying to tell him.

"We're going to be parents again." Hermione whispered into his ears.

Smiling like a child on Christmas, Charlie placed his palms on either side of her face and kissed her- not caring about the after vomit condition of her mouth. Slowly his hands moved away from her face and ended up pressed on top of her abdomen. He was amazed that there was a life inside of her, a life he helped create.

-.-

Sitting in the waiting room, Harry was in charge of making sure the twins didn't get into trouble. This was a challenge itself. Something even Harry, the Head Auror, was unsure whether he could complete this task.

"Uncle Harry, why is Mummy in the hospital?" Greyson asked while tugging on his Uncle's sleeve.

"Is she going to die?" Fallon added.

Harry smiled, "No, she's not going to die. She is here to get the baby that is in her tummy out." He explained not wanting to get into the details.

"How are they going to get it out?" Fallon asked after a short pause.

"And how did it get in there?" Greyson added.

"The baby just got in there and now it's just going to get out." Harry said not sure of what to say.

"But how?" They both asked together.

Harry sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. He looked over at Ginny for help, but glared when he noticed she was laughing.

-.-

Molly Weasley sat in the waiting room of St. Mungo's hospital. She was of course seated with a dozen other Weasleys. Waiting as patiently as she could for her newest grand-child to be born, Molly was wishing she could be in the room with her second oldest son and his wife.

When Hermione and Charlie had informed the family that they were expecting another child, Molly was ecstatic. She loved spoiling her grandchildren and always welcomed more.

She looked down at her hands and tried to get her mind off the length of time it was taking.

Molly heard the waiting room door open and looked up to find her second eldest son standing there. He was wearing a large smile, and then Molly noticed the small blue bundle in his arms.

Walking into the room more, Charlie's smile got bigger (if that was possible). "Hermione and I want to introduce you all to Holden Charles Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley could feel the tears well up in her eyes as she watched Charlie walk towards her and place the small bundle in her open arms. She looked down and saw Holden was sleeping, but could see a few freckles spot his tiny face, and of course the bright red Weasley hair.

"Hello, Holden Charles." Molly said speaking softly to the young boy.

-.-

If one were to look close enough before boarding their train at Kings Cross Station on September 1st, one would spot a family standing in front of platforms nine and ten. Of course everyone was too busy trying to catch their train or find their loved ones to notice. Maybe they would have paid more attention they would have seen the family disappear through a brick wall.

Hermione watched as the rest of her family went through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾ before turning to her youngest son.

"Are you ready?" She asked, seeing his terrified expression.

Holden shook his head, and looked up at his mother. "Will it hurt?" He asked quietly.

"If it hurt, why would we do it year after year?" She said answering his question with another question.

"But Greyson and Fallon said that it hurt a lot the first time a new wizard or witch passes through the barrier, and I don't want to get hurt."

Kneeling down, Hermione looked into her son's eyes. "When have Greyson and Fallon ever been truthful?" She asked, making a point.

Smiling, Holden grabbed her hand again and led the two through the barrier.

Hermione smiled at the sight of her son's face lighting up when he finally saw The Hogwarts Express. She and Charlie had decided to only let the kids come to Platform 9 ¾ when they were eleven and starting their first year at Hogwarts. They wanted to see their children's reactions to seeing the train for the first time.

"Mum, do I really have to fight a troll in order to get fully accepted into Hogwarts and get sorted?" Holden asked in a low voice so only his parents could hear.

Laughing, Hermione remembered Ron telling her that Fred and George had told him the exact same lie before he went to Hogwarts since his parents wouldn't say how he got sorted.

"Don't believe your brothers. They are just trying to scare you. I will let you in on a secret; all you have to do to get sorted is try on an old hat. It will tell you what house to belong to. Remember, no matter what house you get sorted into, you father and I will still love you." She said looking over at Charlie.

"Except Slytherin. Don't even bother coming home if you are sorted into Slytherin." He said with a very serious voice.

Hermione gasped at the sight of Holden's face when Charlie said that. "Charles Septimus Weasley." She said while reaching up and slapping the back of his head. "Don't even say that." Turning towards her youngest again, Hermione knelt down. "Your father is joking. Even if you are put in Slytherin, we will still love you. Now where are your siblings?" She asked, now standing up and looking.

Camryn was the first to be spotted by her mother. She was a second year Gryffindor and had her father's love of strange and dangerous creatures. Camryn knew that she wanted to become a dragon keeper just like her dad, which frightened Hermione.

Noticing Camryn was talking with Lily, Harry and Ginny's only daughter who was also a second year Gryffindor, Hermione thought it would be best to look for her oldest sons.

Greyson and Fallon, now seventh year Gryffindors, were over by the wall huddled together with Fred, George's seventh year Gryffindor son- this was never a good combination. Hermione figured it was just them planning the prank they wanted to do when they finally got to Hogwarts, so she let it go. Greyson, Fallon, and Fred were Hogwart's newest pranksters- rivaling the Marauders and Fred and George combined. All three wanted to help George with the shop once they were out of school, Hermione had even allowed her sons to work there over the summer- which probably wasn't the best idea. Throughout the whole summer, everyone else in her house had become testers for the new products Greyson and Fallon were trying to make to help out their Uncle George- whether the family knew they were testers or not.

The three boys wanted to skip their seventh year and start working full time at Weasley Wizard Wheezes. George would have let Fred quit school if it wasn't for Angelina. They all argued that they should be able to since George and Hermione had never finished their education at Hogwarts. Hermione would then remind the boys that she and George went the school during a time of war and she was forced to drop out and help keep the wizarding world safe for them. Which would cause the boys to grumble and thank her for saving the world.

After a couple last minute good-byes, Hermione watched as the Hogwarts Express pulled away- this time with all four of her kids on it.

-.-

Looking up at the sky, Hermione was thankful for the bright sun that decided to show its self for the day. She was once again in heels, ones that were probably too high for her taste, and she had to stand in the grass in a certain way so the heels wouldn't sink in.

The whole situation reminded her of Fred's funeral. At least now she could think about that horrible day and be able to not cry.

This day she was crying again, but for completely different reasons. Today was her oldest son's wedding. Though Greyson was her oldest child, he was the last to get married and had named himself "The Eternal Bachelor," saying he was never going to settle down. That was until he met Natalie, the girl he fell head over heels for, the girl he has decided to marry.

Once the ceremony was over, Hermione went up and hugged her son with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that thirty years ago she went through the craziest year of her life. Losing her first true love, finding out she was pregnant, moving to a different country, giving birth to twins, and falling in love all over again. But given the choice, Hermione would have it no other way.

* * *

**There you go.**

**That's it.**

**That's all I've got for you for this story.**

**So you should probably review now and let me know how the entire story was!**


End file.
